La leyenda del dragón dormido
by FairyD
Summary: Sting y Rogue se encuentran a Ariadne por casualidad; una chica rara, llena de preguntas y con una magia muy peculiar. No tardarán en darse cuenta de que la chica tiende a atraer los problemas y la aparición de un gremio oscuro con desconocidas intenciones no hace más que confirmarlo. Una leyenda surgida siglos atrás cobrará vida ante sus ojos y tendrán que hacerle frente.
1. Chapter 1

Ariadne se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un mal sueño de nuevo. Cerró los ojos e intentó acompasar su respiración, concentrándose en recordar de qué se trataba. Pero nada, todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Tan solo tenía la impresión de una vaga sensación de dolor y miedo, mucho miedo, pero no era capaz de poner palabras al cuerpo del sueño. Con un suspiro cansado contempló el techo, consciente de que no podría volver a dormirse.

De pronto lo recordó; hoy era el día. El día por el cual llevaba preparándose tanto tiempo. Pero en lugar de sentirse llena de determinación e incluso emoción como cabría esperar, sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho, hueco. Un dolor que no sabía identificar. Siguió mirando el techo unos instantes más antes de decidir que lo mejor sería ponerse en marcha, no quería seguir aplazándolo. Eso solo le traería mas dolor.

Se levantó con pasos mecánicos y comenzó a vestirse. No necesitaba muchos preparativos para lo que iba a hacer y, en realidad, tampoco concienciarse demasiado. Se puso las botas y comenzó a atarlas pensativa. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dónde iría? ¿Dónde la aceptarían?

Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y soltó los cordones de la bota que estaba atando, para ponerse en una posición defensiva. Se relajó un poco al ver a un niño pequeño que le era conocido, sin embargo tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para situarle un nombre a aquel rostro. Samuel Moss, hijo de los taberneros del pueblo.

—Escuché que te ibas. —susurró el pequeño, sin atreverse a mirar a Ariadne a la cara.

—Supongo que habrá fiestas con mi partida. —farfulló ella de malos modos. Se estaba desquitando con el niño, sabía que no estaba bien pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Odiaba a todos en el pueblo y ese odio era recíproco. Tras dedicarle una última mirada cargada de frialdad, volvió a concentrarse en sus botas.

Cuando el silencio comenzó a prolongarse, Ariadne se hartó de fingir que se ataba los cordones y alzó la mirada, para descubrir con sorpresa que Samuel estaba llorando. No supo qué hacer, nunca había intentado tratar con niños pequeños y ese en particular debía odiarla ya que sabía que sus padres se lo habían inculcado a conciencia.

—No... no llores... —pidió acercándose con inseguridad. Había visto el asco reflejado en la mirada de sus padres cada vez que ella se acercaba a alguno de ellos e incluso una vez le gritaron por tocar accidentalmente al pequeño, por eso se sorprendió cuando Samuel se abalanzó sobre ella y se abrazó a su cintura, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tirándola al suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba con más ímpetu. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ariadne desconcertada.

—No te vayas. —pidió el niño. —Te prometo que seré bueno contigo, no me importa si mi padre se enfada. Seré bueno, no te vayas.

—¿Qué? —susurró. No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

—El pueblo sería aburrido sin ti. —reconoció finalmente el niño separándose de ella para poder hablar mejor. —Mis padres te tienen miedo, por eso te odian, pero a mi me pareces increíble. Quiero llegar a ser un mago tan fuerte como tú algún día, pero si te vas no podrás enseñarme.

A su pesar, Ariadne sonrió con tristeza. Sabía de sobra que el miedo que sentían hacia ella las personas del pueblo había degenerado en odio. La temían por su magia, en ocasiones inestable, y teniendo en cuenta las extrañas circunstancias en las que apareció y que se trataba de un pueblo algo escéptico, estaba algo justificado.

—No puedo seguir viviendo en un lugar que me odia...

—De verdad que lo siento. —interrumpió el niño alzando la voz. —Te he estado observando... yo... ¡Yo quería que fueras mi amiga! —acabó exclamando. Eso era toda una revelación para ella, pero si se paraba a pensarlo con frialdad, el niño siempre solía revolotear a su alrededor, aunque siempre que ella daba muestras de percatarse de su presencia salía corriendo. —en realidad te admiro mucho, aunque te tratamos mal has intentado ayudarnos siempre que ha habido una crisis y nunca te has quejado cuando te han despreciado por ello. Eres valiente y te preocupas por lo demás. Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como tú.

Ariadne notó como empezaban a escocerle los ojos, signo inequívoco de que iba a romper a llorar. Había aparecido en el pueblo cuando era pequeña, inconsciente, llena de heridas y sin más recuerdos que su nombre. Al principio la gente del pueblo, reacia pero servicial, había tratado sus heridas y la habían alimentado, con la esperanza de que sus recuerdos regresaran. Pero ella estaba envuelta en un halo de magia destructiva, o al menos eso parecía. No podía controlarla y cuando se alteraba un poco solía causar destrozos y heridos a su paso. La gente del pueblo creía que estaba maldita y por tanto comenzaron a apartarse de ella. Ese miedo degeneró en odio y la pequeña acabó creciendo en el desprecio y la soledad. Sin embargo, y aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, no olvidaba que le salvaron la vida y que la cuidaron durante un tiempo, así que intentaba compensarles. Pero ya no podía aguantar más, por mucho que se esforzaba en ayudar, su magia cada día era más inestable y la gente más reacia a acercarse a ella.

—Mi magia... —empezó con un susurro, mirándose las manos. —es peligrosa y no la puedo controlar muy bien Samuel. Necesito entrenarme para que no se descontrole y tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna forma. Tal vez si me uno a algún gremio encuentre un mago fuerte que acepte entrenarme y conseguiré dinero haciendo misiones. —en realidad no tenía demasiada fe en esas expectativas, pero necesitaba escucharse decirlo para convencerse.

—Quiero ser un gran mago como tú, Ariadne-san. —replicó el niño, obstinado.

Ariadne contempló unos instantes al pequeño, comprendiendo que era inútil intentar hacerle entrar en razón. Sin embargo, sonrió y abrazó al pequeño, era reconfortante sentirse necesitada y querida por una vez en la vida. Eso le daba nuevas alas y metas en la vida. El pequeño le estaba abriendo la puerta a un futuro más brillante, un futuro en el que la gente podría quererla como él lo hacía y por eso le perdonó.

—Escucha Samuel-san, ahora tengo un lazo que me ata a este pueblo, ¿verdad? Me haré más fuerte, controlaré la magia y entonces te buscaré en todos los rincones de éste recóndito mundo y te haré mi pupilo, ¿qué te parece?

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y amplia, mientras asentía y le deba un fuerte abrazo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ariadne sintió algo que le oprimía el pecho y no era dolor. Sonrió, se le hizo extraño ya que no sonreía de verdad en años.

—Ahora tengo que irme. —susurró, con fuerzas renovadas para comenzar su viaje. —Quien sabe, quizás escuches hablar de mi en el futuro.

Samuel asintió con un trémula sonrisa. Ariadne, consciente de que no podía seguir posponiendo su viaje se separó del niño, se cargó el pequeño macuto al hombro y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Alzó el brazo y lo sacudió suavemente para despedirse.

—Nos vemos Samuel-kun. —dijo tras pensárselo unos segundos.

Un largo viaje le esperaba y no podía permitir que los turbios recuerdos del pasado entorpecieran su futuro, no olvidaría su promesa, pero no iba permitir que interfiriera en los caminos que se abrían ante ella. Se permitió unos instantes para cerrar los ojos y fantasear, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los días venideros le parecían llenos de luz, ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz, ¿no?


	2. Cáp 2 -De desafortunados accidentes

Se acomodó en las ramas del árbol y se arrebujó un poco en su desgastada y roída capa, ya que no tenía nada que pudiera abrigarle un poco más esperaba ansiosa a que llegara la media mañana con sus cálidos rayos de sol. Contempló durante un par de horas como el horizonte se iba tiñendo de escarlata con los primeros rayos matutinos y como en el pueblo que se veía a lo lejos comenzaba a dar señales de movimiento. Ese fue el incentivo que necesitó para activarse ella también.

Con movimientos secos se dejó caer del árbol y comenzó a estirarse, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos y los huesos doloridos: definitivamente necesitaba encontrar un mejor lugar donde dormir. Hizo algunos estiramientos mientras se lamentaba por su torpeza de hacía un par de días, no entendía como podían salirle tan mal las cosas siempre. Con un suspiro cansado recordó lo que había sucedido.

_Había encontrado una posada a buen precio en la que había alquilado una habitación por un tiempo y en la que no debía pagar por adelantado; no pensaba alargar demasiado su estadía en aquel sitio, pero había decidido que ir dando bandazos sin ningún rumbo tampoco la llevaría a ninguna parte. Llevaba un par de días deambulando por la ciudad, pensando en como iba a pagar la habitación en el momento de su partida ya que apenas tenía dinero y tratando de ignorar los gruñidos de su hambriento estómago. Se detuvo en seco frente a un quiosco, el cual parecía estar cerrando ya y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era realmente tarde. _

_ —¿Desea algo señorita? —Ariadne necesitó unos instantes para darse cuenta de que el anciano se dirigía a ella, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que la gente la tratara con cordialidad. _

_ —En realidad... —iba a negarse educadamente, pero sus ojos fueron a parar sobre una revista, "Sorcerer". Nunca la había leído pero había escuchado que, entre otras cosas, hablaba sobres gremios fuertes o que merecieran la pena, así que decidió que sería un buen punto de partida. Un gremio iba a ser determinante en su futuro así que no podía elegirlo a la ligera. —En realidad sí. Me gustaría comprar esa revista, pero mucho me temo que estoy algo corta de dinero. —se excusó avergonzada, recordando repentinamente que su dinero era realmente escaso._

_El anciano se rascó la barbilla pensativo. _

_ —Es una pena ver la tristeza en los ojos de una joven tan hermosa. —Ariadne se sonrojó, nunca antes le habían hecho un cumplido. Avergonzada bajó la mirada. —Sin embargo, si mi esposa se entera de que voy regalando la mercancía se enfadará y te aseguro que eso da tanto miedo como un dragón enfurecido. —el anciano rió de su propia broma y acabó tosiendo. —Pero es un problema... Un momento, ya sé que podemos hacer. —dijo, iluminándosele repentinamente la cara. Se giró y comenzó a trastear con algo en el fondo del pequeño recinto hasta encontrar lo que aparentemente estaba buscando. —Aquí lo tengo... ésta llegó algo estropeada y yo no vendo productos estropeados. —le tendió una revista algo arrugada y con una hoja rasgada. —Por supuesto no voy a vender algo así, así que te la regalo. _

_Ariadne intentó convencerle que la dejara pagar algo, pero el viejo insistió en que un par de piedras* no iban a sacarle de pobre y se negó en rotundo. Así que la chica se encontraba veinte minutos más tarde, ojeando la revista mientras andaba y pensando en como podría agradecer la bondad del anciano. _

_ —¡Woah! Aquí hay algunos gremios increíbles... y lo que dicen de algunos magos es más fascinante aún. —se dijo así misma en voz alta, mientras leía con los ojos como platos un artículo sobre un tal Jura, perteneciente al gremio de Lamia Scale. —Un mago tan fuerte cómo él podría enseñarme... ¿uno de los diez magos santos? Vaya, debe ser alguien muy importante. —añadió desanimada, pensando en que alguien con un rango tan sonoro no querría ni tan siquiera acercarse a una mocosa como ella. —Mmm... Fairy Tail... dice que es un gremio muy escandaloso... pero sus magos tampoco se quedan atrás... —continuó pasando la página. _

_Se detuvo en seco. Alguien la estaba siguiendo, podía escuchar las pisadas y oler el sudor rancio y agrio que desprendía su cuerpo. O tal vez debería decir "sus" ya que si escuchaba con más detenimiento podía distinguir tres o cuatro pisadas diferentes. Tragó saliva, no tenía mucho conocimiento general sobre el mundo pero hasta ella intuía que eso no era bueno. Aceleró el paso para escuchar preocupada como las pisadas también aceleraban y además las acompañaban unas risas para nada halagüeñas. Al ver que aún quedaban un par de de calles para llegar a su posada decidió si atajaba por un callejón llegaría antes así que eso hizo. _

_Grave error. _

_En ese preciso instante la alcanzaron. Eran cuatro hombres que apestaban a alcohol, sudor reseco, vómito y a cloaca. Para Ariadne que siempre había tenido un sentido del olfato excepcional aquello era incluso más repulsivo que para una persona normal. Los cuatro hombres la rodearon y cortaron la salida del callejón mientras se reían más fuerte. El más alto de todos, que parecía ser el que mandaba, se acercó a ella y le agarró la mandíbula apretando con fuerza y obligándola a mirarle._

_ —Vaya, pero si es toda una preciosidad. —dijo tan cerca del rostro de Ariadne, que la chica pudo descubrir con repulsión que su aliento era aún peor que el olor de su cuerpo. —¿Quieres divertirte, muñeca? Nosotros podemos divertirnos contigo... ¿qué os parece chicos? ¿Nos divertimos? —los tres hombres restantes mostraron rápidamente su acuerdo con comentarios lascivos y risas sofocadas. _

_Eso confirmó sus sospechas de lo que querían de ella y le dio tanto asco que casi vomitó. De hecho, de haber tenido algo en el estómago estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho. Otro de los hombres la agarró con fuerza del brazo y entonces su cuerpo reaccionó solo; con una convulsión una ola de magia en estado puro salió de su cuerpo en todas direcciones, lanzando a los hombres y destruyendo todo a su paso. Lamentablemente, la pared que había tras ella pertenecía a la posada en la que se hospedaba y las represalias no tardaron en llegar. _

Suspiró resignada y frustada al recordarlo. Después del incidente el dueño no había querido ni oír dejarle pasar una noche más en el lugar y dado que no había más posadas en las que no tuviera que pagar por adelantado, dormir en la calle era la única opción que le quedaba. Al menos con el dinero que el posadero se había negado a tocar, había podido comprar algo de comida.

—Pero es una lástima que perdiera la revista... ahora estoy en el punto de partida de nuevo—se lamentó mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y sacaba una fruta. Mordisqueó distraída la última manzana que le quedaba y cuando se terminó hasta el corazón (una mala costumbre que había adquirido desde pequeña) decidió que era hora de comenzar sus entrenamientos.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que sucediera el accidente en la ciudad y su magia aún no se había terminado de recuperar (relacionaba el lento regeneramiento de su magia con la escasa dieta que se había visto obligada a llevar) así que se decidió a probar con algo de magia avanzada, ya que dada la escasez de la misma, si se descontrolaba no iba a causar destrozos muy grandes.

O eso esperaba.

Por si acaso y para prevenir cualquier problema se alejó de la ciudad y sus pasos le llevaron hasta el borde de un precipicio; era un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la magia que contenía su cuerpo, iba a probar con algo de fuego. Se concentró hasta notar como sus manos se envolvían en llamas. Estiró los brazos frente a ella, en dirección al acantilado y liberó poco a poco la magia. El fuego dorado comenzó a extenderse y a formar una bola frente a ella, que seguía manteniéndose unida a sus brazos mediante unas lenguas de fuego. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos orgullosa y contempló su creación.

—Sí... me ha salido. —dijo en un susurro emocionado. Sin embargo, el fino equilibrio que hacía que pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente como para controlarlo se rompió antes de que Ariadne pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. El fuego se extendió y la rodeó, lamiendo su cuerpo y quemando su ropa. Ariadne intentó controlarlo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no hacía más que estropearlo y avivarlo. El fuego creció y comenzó a expandirse rápidamente, arrasando todo a su paso. —No... no... —susurró Ariadne mirando asustada como las llamas iban destruyendo el pasto reduciéndolo a cenizas. —¡NO! —gritó, logrando que el fuego retrocediera y volviera a arremolinarse en torno a sus pies. Se concentró en el suelo que había bajo sus pies, intentando apagar las llamas, sin embargo, éstas estallaron destruyendo el terreno y tirándola a ella junto a una pila de escombros al vacío.

—Sting-kun... —dijo un gato que se sostenía sobre dos patas y vestía una camisa desabrochada azul oscuro. —aquí hay una chica... parece herida.

—Fros piensa lo mismo. —dijo otro gato a su lado, vestido con un disfraz de rana rosa con lunares negros.

Sting y Rogue se acercaron hacia donde indicaban los dos exceeds y comprobaron que, efectivamente, la chica se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

—No podemos dejarla aquí, moriría. —dijo Sting abriendo los ojos sorprendido. —¿Se habrá caído? —preguntó mirando ahora a lo alto del precipicio, evaluando su altura. —Si es así es un milagro que siga viva.

—Tiene la ropa quemada, sin embargo no parece que tenga quemaduras. —comentó Rogue, dedicándole un breve vistazo. —Tal vez la magia tenga algo que ver con esto.

—Bueno, eso ya lo descubriremos después. —dijo Sting incorporándose y quitándole la capa a Rogue para cubrir con ella el cuerpo excesivamente expuesto de la joven. Luego la cogió con cuidado de no tocar alguna herida importante. —Ahora tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar donde pueda descansar.

_Bueno, ¿qué os parece? ¿Es de vuestro agrado? Quién iba a decir que así conocerían los dos Dragon Slayer a Ariadne, ¿era lo que esperabais? _

_*pongo el asterisco porque en el manga que yo leo se refiere a la moneda que usan como "piedras". Lo pongo así porque es como yo lo he visto pero corregidme si me equivoco, por favor. _

_Y me gustaría agradecer a Valentina Fosi por comentar ^.^ (lo haría contestando al comentario, pero soy nueva aquí y no he sabido como hacerlo, ni siquiera sé si eso se puede hacer :P Sorry)_

_Y ya me despido diciendo que espero vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas. _

_Gracias por leer ^.^_


	3. De giros inesperados

—Es sorprendente lo rápido que se está curando, ¿verdad? —comentó la posadera, llamada Margaret Graham, tras ajustar una venda de su brazo. —Aunque la fiebre no baja. —añadió preocupada tras tomarle la temperatura.

Sting no se molestó en explicarle que los remedios mágicos eran mucho más eficaces que los normales, aunque tenía que reconocer que era bastante inusual encontrarse a alguien que hubiera sobrevivido a una caída como esa.

—Creo que tengo que irme a seguir cuidando del negocio. Gatos, ni se os ocurra volver a subiros a esta cama. —reprendió la señora Graham mirando a Frosch y a Lector severamente. Sting sonrió, los gatos iban a hacer lo que les pareciera en cuanto ella saliera por la puerta. Luego la mujer se giró hacia el rubio y le dedicó una mirada desconfiada. —La dejo a tu cargo, más tarde me pasaré por aquí.

El chico le hizo un gesto educado con la mano a modo de asentimiento, aunque en realidad le molestaba esas desconfianzas de la posadera que no consideraba propio ni adecuado que una joven inconsciente se quedara a solas con dos chicos. Rogue le había pedido que fuera educado con ella, ya que en realidad les había servido de mucha ayuda y Sting lo hacía porque se había divertido mucho con la expresión de la señora Graham el día que entró al lugar con la chica medio desnuda, inconsciente y llena de sangre por todas partes. Aunque aceptaba que les había ayudado mucho; ella se había encargado de bañar a la chica y proporcionarle algo de ropa, además, se le había ocurrido la idea de darle agua con azúcar para que no muriera por inanición. Así que a pesar de que era una posada un tanto decrépita, se alegraba de haber llegado a parar ahí. Lo cierto era que ni Rogue ni él estaban acostumbrados a hospedarse en sitios tan poco lujosos ni a compartir habitación, pero dado que completar la misión que les había llevado hasta allí se había alargado más de lo que habían previsto y que cuidar de la chica (ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba que trataran sus heridas con productos mágicos y no había hospitales que trabajaran así por aquella zona) requería unos gastos económicos importantes, no les quedaba mucho dinero del que el gremio les había proporcionado.

Sting pasó la mano por la astillada silla en la que estaba sentado cuando un movimiento lo distrajo: la chica se movía levemente en sueños, se sacudió un poco y frunció el ceño. Si no fuera porque en esos días lo había hecho bastante a menudo hubiera pensado que iba a despertarse. Distraídamente se preguntó con qué estaría soñando.

—Se mueve mucho en sueños, a lo mejor tiene pesadillas. —sugirió Lector acercándose a la cara de la joven, como si pudiera atravesar las barreras de su mente y ver lo que pasaba por allí. Sting volvió a concentrarse en mirar por la ventana ignorando a los gatos.

—Fros piensa lo mismo... —dijo el gato disfrazado de rana acercándose también. —Oye Lector, ¿se va a morir?

—¿Gato...? —esa tercera voz sobresaltó a Sting que miró de nuevo a la cama y vio como la joven se incorporaba despacio y con dificultad, para luego pellizcar con suavidad una de las orejas de Lector. —¿Habla...? ¿Una rana? —susurró mirando ahora a Frosch. —¿O un gato...? —parecía bastante desorientada.

—Deberías ser más agradecida. —espetó Lector apartando su mano bruscamente. El golpe debió dolerle a la chica que hizo una fugaz mueca, por lo que el exceed habló con cierto arrepentimiento. —Yo te salvé la vida. —explicó sacando pecho con orgullo. —Bueno y Sting-kun y Rogue-kun también han colaborado.

—Fros también. —añadió el gato.

—¿Sting-kun y Rogue-kun? —susurró la chica alzando la cabeza y mirando sorprendida al rubio.

—Me llamo Sting Eucliffe. —se presentó con un gesto cordial —¿Y tú eres...?

—Ariadne. —respondió la chica intentando sentarse erguida con no muy buenos resultados.

—No deberías hacer muchos esfuerzos...

—Ariadne Drak. —terminó de presentarse, ignorando la recomendación del chico y apoyando con cuidado la espalda en el cabezal de la cama. —¿Dónde estoy?

—En la posada "Clover Heart's". —explicó el Dragon Slayer despacio, comprendiendo que a la chica le estaba costando asimilar la situación. Observó como se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y parecía sorprendida al notar la venda de algodón allí, para luego mirarse los brazos con la misma expresión. Sting guardó silencio unos instantes, permitiendo que la chica asimilara la situación y de paso, aprovechó para observarla con detenimiento. Le habían tenido que poner varias gasas en el rostro magullado y estaba vendada casi completamente, tal vez por eso se le antojaba demasiado frágil y quebradiza, además, sus movimientos lentos y cautelosos no hacían más que afianzar esta imagen. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, largo, completamente despeinado y sus grandes ojos caoba examinaban las vendas con ojo clínico. No estaba seguro de si la palidez de su piel se debía a los días que había estado inconsciente pero sus mejillas estaban salpicadas por unas diminutas pecas. —¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó cuando consideró que había esperado lo suficiente.

Ariadne se frotó con cuidado la sien, pensativa.

—La verdad es que está todo un poco confuso en mi cabeza pero creo...

La morena no pudo seguir hablando ya que la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a un joven alto y de cabello negro. Sting chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, llevaba días impaciente por enterarse de lo sucedido. Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera algún monstruo o algo parecido con el que él y Rogue pudieran entretenerse un rato, además, había escuchado en el pueblo rumores de un fuerte estruendo que no hacía más que incrementar su impaciencia. Ahora tendría que presentar a Rogue y darle un par de medicamentos a Ariadne que no harían más que retrasarles.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó el Dragon Slayer de las sombras sin dar señales de estar sorprendido por ver a la chica despierta.

—Has tardado mucho. —reprochó Sting frunciendo el ceño. —¿Algo interesante?

—Hoy hay mucha gente en la ciudad. —se limitó a contestar sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando las bolsas a un lado.

—Fros estaba preocupado. —dijo el gato acercándose a su dueño.

—Veo que has despertado. —comentó el moreno sentándose en la otra cama que ocupaba la habitación y tomando al gato disfrazado sobre su regazo.

—Se llama Ariadne, —se apresuró a contestar Sting, impaciente. —Ariadne, este es Rogue. La otra persona que ha mencionado Lector. —la chica miró a los dos gatos, seguramente tratando de recordar quién le había hablado de aquellos chicos. —Y ahora cuéntanos qué pasó.

—Pues... —la chica se frotó la sien de nuevo. —Creo que estaba entrenando y algo salió mal... —frunció un poco el ceño, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida. —¿Me caí? ¿Me caí por el precipicio?

—Creemos que se rompió, había muchos escombros a tu alrededor. —explicó Rogue.

—Lo siento. —contestó la chica, cambiando su mirada de estupor por una de arrepentimiento rápidamente. —Creo que eso fue mi culpa.

—Pero... ¿y el fuego? —insistió Sting. Había estado esperando todos esos días por una buena pelea y se había llevado una gran desilusión.

—¿Fuego? ¿Algo se quemó? —preguntó asustada.

—Tu ropa. —contestó Lector. El comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo y agachara rápidamente la mirada, avergonzada.

—Estaba practicando hechizos de fuego. —reconoció finalmente, aún sin atreverse a mirar a los chicos. —Creo que se me descontroló y se rompió el suelo.

—¿Magia de fuego que rompe el suelo? —murmuró Rogue pensativo.

—Pues entonces eres una maga de fuego muy mediocre. —reprendió Lector cruzándose de brazos. — Creía que lo primero que aprenden los magos de fuego es a evitar quemarse la ropa con su propio fuego.

—En eso Lector tiene razón, y no solamente con los magos del fuego. Cualquier mago aprende desde el primer momento a evitar que su propia magia le afecte. Sería muy problemático que un mago de agua quedara empapado después de cada hechizo o que un mago de fuego queme su ropa o su pelo accidentalmente. —añadió Sting. Nada más pronunciar esas palabras se imaginó a un Natsu con el pelo chamuscado y ennegrecido y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse.

Ariadne bajó la mirada y encogió los hombros, o al menos lo intentó.

—Nunca he tenido un maestro. —reconoció finalmente mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con la venda. —No sabía que realmente se pudiera hacer algo así, entiendo que no afecte al cuerpo... pero pensaba que la ropa tenía que ser especial o algo.

Lector comenzó a reírse, lo que pareció enfadar a Ariadne ya que le tiró de la cola, aunque por la mueca de dolor que compuso después pareció arrepentirse. Sting no pudo evitarlo y al final acabó riéndose también. Al final, el único que se mantuvo impasible fue Rogue.

—Eso es absurdo cualquiera que...

—Vengo de un pueblo que no quiere saber nada de la magia, ¿vale? —espetó Ariadne molesta y, ante todo, avergonzada. No soportaba que se rieran de ella. Inmediatamente después se arrepintió de ser tan ruda con ellos, ya que al fin y al cabo les debía la vida, aunque era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse.

—Es difícil encontrar pueblos así en Fiore, ya casi no quedan. —dijo Rogue. No parecía molesto por la forma en la que Ariadne le había cortado momentos antes. —Pueden tener mayor o menor afiliación con la magia, ¿pero que la repudien?

Sting iba a añadir algo, pero el estómago de la chica gruñó con fuerza, como si quisiera recordarle que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía en condiciones. Ariadne se volvió a sonrojar y murmuró una vaga disculpa.

—Supongo que no tienes que disculparte, tendríamos que haberte dejado comer algo nada más despertar. —repuso finalmente Sting encogiéndose de hombros y recostándose en la silla.

Rogue, por su parte, se acercó a las bolsas y sacó una manzana, un par de pastillas diferentes, algo que parecía ser un jarabe y una botella de agua.

—Ahora que estás despierta darte la medicación debería ser más fácil. —comentó mientras le ofrecía todo lo que había cogido. Una vez que se aseguró de que la chica no tenía problemas para tragar, murmuró. —Iré a pedirle a la señora Graham si puede subir algo de comida.

—¿Y qué hace una chica como tú, que viene de un pueblo que no quiere saber nada de la magia, entrenando sola? —preguntó Sting con curiosidad.

—En realidad tenía pensado unirme a un gremio y encontrar a un mago fuerte que me entrenara. —reconoció con aire ausente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. —Aunque supongo que la suerte no me acompaña.

—Ahí te equivocas, mediocre maga de fuego, —dijo Lector acercándose a la chica dando un salto. —podrías considerarte la mujer más afortunada de todo Fiore. —con un teatral gesto de su pata señaló a Sting. —Sting-kun es el mago más fuerte de todo el país.

—Rogue también es fuerte. —añadió Frosch.

Ariadne abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, le miró unos instantes antes de tragar saliva y de atreverse a hablar.

—¿De verdad?

Sting le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y con un gesto perezoso de su mano, ésta se iluminó con una luz brillante, limpia y pura.

—Aún me queda un largo camino para ser el más fuerte, pero supongo que no hay demasiados magos que puedan compararse a un Dragon Slayer.

Ariadne no pudo decir nada más, ya que en ese momento entró la señora Graham con una bandeja cargada, seguida de Rogue. La mujer sonrió ampliamente al ver a la chica despierta y rápidamente se acercó a ella preguntándole qué tal estaba y asegurándose de que estaba cómoda y que la comida era de su agrado, dando por zanjada la conversación que habían estado manteniendo momentos antes Sting y Ariadne. La chica se limitaba a asentir y contestar distraídamente; se mente estaba muy lejos de allí. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era _exactamente _un Dragon Slayer, pero desde luego era un nombre muy impactante.

Tal vez ellos podrían ayudarla.

Sonrió para sí mientras intentaba escuchar a la señora Graham. Estaba claro que su suerte había tomado un giro de lo más inesperado.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? ^^ Espero que os guste. **

**Mis agradecimientos más sinceros a Valentina Sofi y a NuniiWrittingDreams, me subís el ánimo y las ganas de escribir :D **

**Bueno, y lo de siempre. Espero vuestros reviews queridos lectores, con vuestras recomendaciones, críticas y todo eso. De verdad que me animan el día ^.^ **


	4. Cáp 4 -El principio de la nueva vida

Ariadne terminó de vestirse con la ropa que le había proporcionado la señora Graham que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes roja con unos pantalones cortos negros y unas zapatillas también oscuras; ropas muy sencillas pero cómodas y de buena calidad. Tal vez incluso mejores que las que ella tenía antes del accidente. Giró sobre sí misma mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero del armario y comprobó que la ropa le sentaba como un guante, incluso el rojo de la camiseta parecía escogido para que realzase los mechones cobrizos de su cabello y, en cierto modo, hacía que no se notaran tanto los vendajes. Esa serie de factores le hacían pensar a Ariadne que no era ropa _"que había por el desván"_ como había insistido la señora Graham, sino que la había comprado específicamente para ella.

Suspiró.

Ahora también tendría que encontrar la forma de agradecer a la señora Graham todo lo que había hecho por ella esos días. Entre otras cosas, aunque la habitación que habían alquilado era doble, solamente les cobraba por una simple ya que ella ocupaba una de las camas (Sting había tenido la caballerosidad de dormir todos esos días en el suelo o en la silla), los alimentos que ella había ingerido tampoco se los cobraba y cuando aún apenas podía moverse era ella quien la ayudaba a ir al servicio y a bañarse.

Lamentaba profundamente no tener dinero, así todo sería más fácil.

Aún contemplando su reflejo recogió su larga cabellera cobriza en una cola con movimientos lentos, aún le dolía bastante todo el cuerpo, pero ya que Sting y Rogue habían aceptado enseñarle, no quería retrasarles más por su culpa. Además el jarabe que le había comprado Rogue le aliviaba bastante, aunque tuviera que pasarse durante las dos siguientes horas con un terrible sabor amargo en el paladar.

—Ari-chan, ¿estás ya? —preguntó Lector abriendo la puerta de la habitación, sin preocuparle que la chica hubiera terminado de cambiarse o no.

La chica fulminó al gato con rojo una mirada reprobatoria a través del espejo, le había dicho cientos de veces que llamara a la puerta antes de entrar.

—¿Han regresado ya Sting-san y Rogue-san? —preguntó resignada, tras dedicarle un último vistazo a su reflejo antes de centrarse cien por cien en el gato.

—No, Fros está esperándolos abajo. —dijo acercándose a ella. —Pero quería darte una cosa.

Ariadne miró con curiosidad como el gato rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba algo blanco de uno de ellos. Abrió los ojos como platos e instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello, asustada y angustiada. De pronto un dolor lacerante le oprimía el pecho.

—Eso es... eso es... —murmuró acercándose a Lector y arrodillándose a su lado.

—Cuando te encontramos bajo el acantilado encontré esto a tu lado, no sabía si era tuyo... pero como me gustó me lo guardé. Se me olvidó preguntarte aunque por tu cara juraría que sí te es familiar. —añadió apenado. —Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado quedármelo.

Ariadne no contestó al gato, en su lugar cogió lo que él le ofrecía con manos temblorosas. Era un colgante, bastante rústico y sin ningún valor aparente. Consistía en un cordón de algún material oscuro del cual colgaba, inteligentemente atado, un colmillo del amaño de su pulgar. Era afilado y completamente blanco, sin ninguna muesca ni mancha. Aún con las manos temblorosas acercó el pulgar a la punta del colmillo y la presionó con suavidad, hasta que una gota escarlata emergió y se deslizó lentamente por su piel, haciéndole cosquillas. No podía creerse que hubiera estado a punto de perderlo, de hecho, estaba tan emocionada con la idea de entrenar con magos poderosos que ni siquiera lo había pensado.

No, no era eso. Nunca se separaba del collar por lo tanto en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el haberlo perdido.

—Tienes una cara rara, Ari-chan... ¿era muy importante? —preguntó Lector que había contemplado con curiosidad como reaccionaba la chica.

Ella siguió mirando el collar y recordó lo que solía decirle la gente del pueblo antes de comenzar a ignorarla. La encontraron deambulando por la linde del bosque, muerta de hambre, llena de heridas muy graves y sin nada que cubriera su desnudez; no llevaba nada consigo excepto ese collar. Incluso le dijeron que antes de caer al suelo inconsciente se llevó la mano a él y en los días siguientes cada vez que intentaban quitárselo chillaba en su estado de inconsciencia. Ese colgante era mucho más que su posesión más preciada; era su seña de identidad. Lo único que la ataba a un pasado, aunque fuera desconocido. Ariadne miró a Lector, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, y en lugar de contarle todo lo que había pasado por su mente, le abrazó. Le abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus doloridos brazos le permitían, y prolongó el abrazo hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle por estar de cuclillas.

—Gracias Lector-kun. —susurró incorporándose y secándose las mejillas. —Vamos a esperar a Sting-san y Rogue-san abajo.

El gato asintió, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, la señora Graham entró a la habitación con una pila de sábanas limpias y los ojos enrojecidos. Dejó las sábanas sobre una de las camas y se acercó a Ariadne para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento Ariadne-san, tengo trabajo y no puedo despedirte como debe ser. —dijo cuando se separó de ella. Luego, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, la miró de arriba a abajo. Ariadne se vio en la obligación de mirar hacia abajo ya que, aunque nunca había destacado por su altura, la señora Graham era tan bajita que se veía obligada a hacerlo así.

—No se preocupe, Margaret-san. Suficiente ha hecho ya por mi, no sé como agradecerle. —contestó Ariadne, incómoda porque no estaba habituada a recibir tanta atención.

—Tonterías. —replicó la mujer haciendo un gesto con la mano. Luego la miró de arriba a abajo nuevamente y se giró a las sábanas que había traído. Fue entonces cuando Ari se dio cuenta de que también había una pequeña mochila de viaje. —Te he preparado algunas mudas. No es correcto que una señorita viaje solo con lo puesto. —la chica se abstuvo de reír, ya que sabía que tampoco le parecía propio de una señorita que viajara sola con dos chicos mayores que ella. Le había costado mucho convencerla de que estaría bien. —Cuídate, ¿quieres? En la posada "Clover Heart's" siempre tendrás un lugar, el día que te aburras de intentar ser maga podrías trabajar aquí. Ven a visitarme siempre que puedas.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Y no dejes que esos chicos que hagan nada raro. —Ariadne se sonrojó solo de imaginar los pensamientos de la anciana y sacudió la cabeza. La señora Graham le dio un beso en la frente y con las mismas salió de la habitación, aunque Ariadne juraría que estaba llorando.

—¡¿A qué se refería esa mujer con hacerte algo raro!? —exclamó Lector cuando hubo analizado sus palabras. —Sting-kun nunca haría algo como... —el gato había hecho aparecer sus alas y parecía dispuesto a salir volando detrás de la mujer. Y lo hubiera hecho si Ariadne, previendo una reacción así, no le hubiera agarrado de la cola frenando su avance en seco.

—Vamos a esperar a Sting-san y Rogue-san. —se limitó a decir mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez en el piso principal de la posada, Ariadne se sentó en la barra, junto a Lector y Frosch.

—Así que ya te vas. —Ari dio un respingo ya que estaba distraída y miró al barman sorprendida, no solo no recordaba haber hablado con él nunca, sino que ni tan siquiera recordaba haberlo visto. —Creo que has calado fuerte en mi mujer. No se qué te habrá visto.

—¿Es usted el señor Graham? —preguntó Ariadne sorprendida. —Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, no sé como podría agradecerle estos...

—Tus amigos ya han pagado a cuenta, no me debes nada. Puedes irte cuando quieras. —replicó escuetamente, secano una taza.

—Pero Margaret-san ha hecho...

—Cuatro hijos. —Ariadne parpadeó sorprendida, sin comprender. —Le he dado a mi esposa cuatro hijos. Cuatro niños. Siempre quiso una niña. Supongo que eres tan buena como cualquier otra.

—¡Lector, Fros, Ari-san! ¡Vamos! —escuchó como los llamaba Sting y un solo vistazo a la calle le permitió ver al moreno y al rubio esperando fuera.

—Muchas gracias por todo. —dijo antes de colgarse la mochila, tomar a Frosch en brazos y salir del lugar aún sorprendida por la revelación.

—Primero tenemos que regresar al gremio para informar sobre la misión y luego nos podemos centrar en tu entrenamiento. Además, así aprovecharemos para que termines de recuperarte. —le informó Sting una vez que llegó a su altura. —Así que eres una maga del fuego...

Ariadne sacudió la cabeza.

—No exactamente, puedo hacer más cosas. Aunque de momento el fuego es lo que mejor manejo, siempre y cuando no sea algo muy complicado. —explicó incómoda. Estaba deseosa de aprender magia, pero dado su historial, prefería olvidar el pasado y comenzar de cero.

Durante el resto del trayecto a la estación de tren, a petición de Lector, Ariadne les contó cómo podía funcionar un pueblo sin absolutamente nada de magia. _¿Tienen que encender las chimeneas con cerillas? ¿Ni siquiera tienen lácrimas de fuego? ¿Y las fuentes? _Incluso Sting de vez en cuando preguntaba y escuchaba sorprendido. Ella, por su parte, tampoco se quedaba atrás: _¿Qué es una lácrima? ¿De verdad que la gente normal puede usar objetos mágicos aunque no posea poder en su cuerpo? ¿Qué es un gremio oscuro?_ Muchas de sus preguntas acarreaban sonrisas divertidas en los chicos y más de una vez se vieron en problemas para contestar algo que, para ellos, era tan obvio que resultaba difícil ponerle palabras. Pero conforme iban llegando a la estación, la conversación se iba apagando.

—¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó Ariadne al darse cuenta de que incluso Rogue estaba más pálido de lo habitual y con una expresión de angustia, y eso era raro ya que tendía a ser alguien bastante impersonal.

—A Sting-kun y Rogue-kun no les sientan bien los transportes. —explicó Lector. —Parece que es algo que les pasa a todos los Dragon Slayer.

—Seguro que tampoco puede ser tan malo. —murmuró Ariadne, mirando con admiración y una pizca de temor el tren. Nunca antes se había subido a uno, tan solo había escuchado hablar de él. Pero recordando cómo se habían reído Sting y Lector al ver su cara cada vez que veía algo nuevo para ella y tratando de no dejar muy patente su desconocimiento, se abstuvo de preguntar.

Compraron los pasajes en la cabina y, como el tren no tardaría en partir, subieron para esperar sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Ariadne se sentó junto a la ventana, sintiendo una chispeante emoción en el estómago impaciente porque éste se pusiera en marcha. Sting y Rogue no parecían compartir su impaciencia. El moreno se había sentado justo frente a ella y había apoyado la cabeza contra el cristal con los ojos cerrados, parecía tranquilo pero estaba algo pálido. Sting, por su parte se había sentado a su lado y tenía los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cara enterrada en sus manos. Lector, sentado junto a Frosch en el asiento que quedaba libre al lado de Rogue, le reprendía, alegando que debería guardar mejor la compostura ya que no era propio de un Dragon Slayer tan fuerte como él.

—¿Y no hay algún medicamento o algo? —cuestionó la chica, sintiéndose mal repentinamente por la expresión de los chicos.

—Creo que Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del viento conoce un hechizo para los mareos. Aparte de eso... me parece que no hay nada. —le explicó Lector.

—Daría lo que sea por tenerla a... —comenzó a decir el rubio, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir murió en sus labios cuando el tren comenzó a moverse repentinamente.

A Ariadne le maravilló el suave traqueteo del tren y contempló absorta como se iba alejando el paisaje conforme avanzaban. Rogue se había dejado caer más aún sobre la ventana y seguía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Sting, por su parte, se apoyó sobre el hombro de la chica con un sudor frío perlándole la frente. La chica, tras ver que estaban extremadamente pálidos, se preguntó hasta qué punto podían sufrir con los transportes. Tras contemplarlos unos instantes, resolvió que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sting, más te vale que no me vomites encima. —advirtió, sin embargo no lo apartó ni el chico contestó.

—Pronto estaremos en casa, Ari-chan. —le dijo Lector con una sonrisa.

—Fros quiere llegar a casa. —añadió su compañero.

Ariadne les dedicó una sonrisa dulce y asintió, para luego seguir mirando por la ventana. Podría decirse que su verdadero viaje comenzaba allí.

* * *

Hola! Pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo, ¿qué os parece? ^.^ ¿Cómo creéis que será la nueva vida de Ari? ¿Decidirá unirse a Sabertooth?

También muchas gracias a NuniiWrittingDreams, a Maii95 y a Levy Red por comentar :D Me subís el ánimo.

Y aquí me despido, con lo de siempre; si no os ha gustado, si hay algo que no os cuadra, si queréis matarme por esta atrocidad, o si por el contrario queréis decir cuánto os ha gustado, etc. dejarlo en un review. Soy feliz con muy poco :D

Besos!

PD: Le cambié el título a la historia porque me cuadra un poco más para lo que tengo pensado xD No creo que lo vuelva a hacer, pero soy tan insegura a la hora de poner nombres, títulos y cosas parecidas que nunca se sabe. Pero insisto, éste puede ser el definitivo.


	5. Cáp 5 -Sabertooth

**Cáp. 5 -Sabertooth.**

Le encantaba el gremio de Sabertooth. Era bonito, luminoso y muy espacioso. Y posiblemente uno de los edificios más grandes que ella hubiera visto jamás, aunque dada su experiencia, eso tampoco significaba nada. Había muchas personas bebiendo, charlando y riendo, lo que hacía que hubiera un agradable murmullo que le daba al lugar un ambiente acogedor y algo familiar.

—¿Y toda esta gente son magos, Fros? —le susurró al gato que llevaba en brazos, mirándolo todo sorprendida.

—Y son todos magos muy fuertes. —contestó Lector orgulloso, que volaba junto a la cabeza de la chica. —Ninguna se compara a Sting-kun, pero son bastante reconocidos.

Con la llegada de Sting y Rogue, muchos de aquellos magos se habían acercado a ellos preguntándoles sobre la misión sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Ariadne, como no quería molestar, se acercó discretamente a la barra a la espera de que los Dragon Slayer terminaran de saludar a sus amigos. Se sentó en un taburete y contempló maravillada el lugar y los magos, preguntándose como de fuertes serían.

—Perdona, —una chica rubia de chispeantes ojos verdes se le acercó desde el otro lado de la barra y puso dos vasos de zumo frente a ella que los dos exceeds se apresuraron a coger. —a lo mejor me equivoco, pero creo que no nos hemos visto nunca.

—Vengo con Sting-san y Rogue-san. —se apresuró a contestar algo avergonzada y nerviosa. Estaba planteándose seriamente unirse al gremio y quería empezar con buen pie. —Me llamo Ariadne Drak.

—Ariadne es un nombre muy bonito. —reconoció la chica. —El mío es Thai. Thai Manson. ¿Piensas unirte a Sabertooth?

—En realidad... no soy muy buena maga todavía, —reconoció la chica avergonzada. —solamente sería una carg...

—No te preocupes, las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí desde que Sting-kun asumió el papel de maestro. —la cara de Ariadne debió de ser todo un poema porque Thai se rió. —¿No sabías nada?

—¿Sting-san es el maestro del gremio? —preguntó sin dar crédito.

—En realidad solo fue maestro durante unos meses después de los Juegos, después lo dejó nuevamente en manos de Tahiel-sama, el maestro que había antes de Jiemma, alegando que era demasiado joven todavía para hacerse cargo. —Thai se inclinó un poco y se puso una mano junto a la boca para decirle con tono confidencial. —Pero entre tú y yo, creo que lo dejó porque el trabajo le aburría mucho y porque el maestro Bob le da miedo. —Ariadne se rió, aún no conocía mucho al chico pero lo suficiente como para saber que posiblemente era la opción más acertada. Por otro lado, recordaba haber leído algo acerca del maestro de Blue Pegasus y desde luego, le divertía el miedo del rubio. —De todas formas, los cambios que hizo Sting-kun aún se mantienen y ahora somos un gremio mucho mejor. —Thai sonrió orgullosa mientras miraba como sus compañeros aún abordaban a los dos Dragon Slayer.

Años más tarde si alguien le preguntara a Ariadne qué la impulsó a unirse al gremio de Sabertooth, contestaría sin dudar que fue aquella mirada.

Sí, Sting y Rogue le habían hecho comenzar a planteárselo, el gremio en sí, con sus mesas, su buen ambiente y su luminosidad característica también eran factores importantes. Pero esa mirada había sido decisiva. Durante unos instantes había podido ver el amor, el orgullo y la devoción en el verde de aquellos ojos. Había visto la verdadera esencia de una familia, había visto como una madre mira a sus hijos, como un hermano consuela a otro, como un abuelo cuenta un cuento a sus nietos. Y todo aquello en una sola mirada. No sabía como continuar describiéndola, pero estaba segura de que deseaba que alguien la mirara así. Y no sería hasta horas más tarde, en la soledad de la noche, que se daría cuenta de que tal vez, lo que en realidad deseaba era ser parte de una familia.

—Permíteme invitarte a algo como una pequeña bienvenida por adelantado. —dijo Thai, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones y sirviéndole un vaso de zumo y otro a ella misma. Luego lo alzó y Ariadne hizo lo propio para brindar. —Por ti, Ariadne-san.

—Veo que ya os conocéis. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ariadne se giró para sonreír a Sting, quien había hablado, y a Rogue que permanecía tras su amigo. —Ya que invitas a Ari-san también podrías invitarnos a nosotros. —protestó el rubio, dejándose caer en el sitio junto a Ariadne y mirando a Thai con una sonrisa ladeada.

Thai frunció el ceño.

—No hasta que no deis el informe al maestro. —dijo frunciendo el ceño. —Además, habéis tardado mucho en cumplir la misión, Tahiel-sama estará preocupado. —con un gesto autoritario señaló las escaleras. —Así que, venga, que estáis tardando.

—Era de esperarse. —comentó Rogue al ver como su amigo hacía un amago de protestar, pero se levantaba y se acercaba a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

—Creo que es mi culpa que hayan tardado tanto. —dijo Ariadne algo arrepentida cuando los chicos hubieron desaparecido.

Thai sacudió la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, no es nada grave, solo que el maestro se ha preocupado. —suspiró mientras miraba las escaleras. —A veces me siento como la madre de todos los presentes, siempre me toca ir detrás de ellos para que den los informes de las misiones. Nunca lo hacen por voluntad propia. —Thai le sonrió mientras volvía a beber de su vaso y rellenaba los de Lector y Frosch. —Pero supongo que en todas las familias tiene que haber una madre, ¿verdad?

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando un rato; Thai le caía bien. Era mayor que ella, tendría unos 24 o 25 años y una sonrisa amable. No era muy alta, más o menos como ella, y era esbelta, aunque muy delgada. Pero tenía un rostro bonito y unos ojos tan profundos que te perdías en ellos. Era una mujer inteligente y con una conversación fácil e interesante. De la noche a la mañana, Ariadne se había encontrado con un modelo de mujer a seguir.

—Creo que deberías ir a hablar ya con el maestro. —dijo Thai tras echar un vistazo a las escaleras. —Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tendrían que haber acabado. Lector, Frosh, ¿podéis llevar a Ariadne al despacho de Tahiel-sama?

Los gatos se levantaron, felices de poder ser de ayuda y guiaron a Ariadne escaleras arriba.

El segundo piso también era espacioso, algo más íntimo que el piso inferior, con un par de sillones en torno a una mesita de té. A diferencia del piso de abajo, en éste había algunas puertas, que según le había explicado Lector, eran un almacén, la enfermería, una pequeña biblioteca (el gremio contaba con dos) y la puerta del fondo, el despacho del maestro.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Lector abriendo la puerta y entrando sin esperar respuesta para acercarse a Sting.

Ariadne, por el contrario, se quedó estática, estrechando a Frosch contra su pecho, muerta de miedo. De pronto estaba tan nerviosa que temía que las piernas comenzaran a temblarle en cualquier momento y, a pesar de lo que había pensado momentos antes, mentalmente maldecía a Thai porque no le hubiera dejado más tiempo para mentalizarse.

—¿Ésta es la chica? —preguntó el hombre que estaba tras la mesa del centro del despacho y era, fácilmente deducible, el maestro Tahiel.

—Soy Ariadne Drak. —se presentó con torpeza la chica inclinando la cabeza, más que por respeto, con la esperanza de que el pelo cubriera el rubor de sus mejillas. —Thai-san me ha dicho que suba.

—Sí, esta es. —escuchó que decía Sting. Claro, ella era la causa de la mayor parte del retraso de los chicos, era lógico que le hubieran hablado de ella. Lo que no tenía claro aún era si eso la relajaba, o la ponía más nerviosa. Intuía que la segunda.

—Por favor, pasa. —pidió Tahiel e hizo un gesto con su mano. Un silla brotó del suelo como si de un árbol se tratara, entre Sting y Rogue. Ariadne estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se sorprendió. —Siéntate.

Obviamente, obedeció sin rechistar. El maestro Tahiel era un señor mayor, con el canoso pelo a la altura de los hombros pulcramente peinado y una barba cuidadosamente recortada. Tenía varias manchas y arrugas que le adornaban el rostro, los brazos huesudos y un aspecto, en general, cansado. Pero su mirada sagaz y atenta, astuta, le hizo a Ari no subestimarlo por su edad.

—Soy el maestro Tahiel, Sting y Rogue me han contado lo sucedido. —dijo con una sonrisa amable. —En Sabertooth estaremos encantados de ayudarte con tus problemas con la magia y aunque hayan pedido ser Sting y Rogue quienes se hagan cargo de tu entrenamiento...

—Un promesa es una promesa. —comentó Sting al parecer sin importarle si interrumpía al maestro.

—Cualquiera de nosotros podemos hacer lo que sea necesario. —concluyó Tahiel como si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Sting. —A pesar de todo, sé que eso no te condiciona a unirte a nuestro gremio, eso lo tienes que decidir tú. Sea cual sea tu decisión, te ayudaremos, así que no te sientas presionada.

Ariadne apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, con firmeza. Había estado esperando esa pregunta. Aún con la mirada de Thai presente en su memoria, habló.

—Estaré encantada de unirme a este gremio. Haré todo lo posible para no decepcionaros y no dejar en vergüenza el nombre se Sabertooth, trabajaré duro y me haré una maga poderosa. Quiero ser parte de vosotros. —concluyó mirando con decisión al anciano.

—Entonces nosotros estaremos encantados de que te unas a nosotros. Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para no decepcionarte y no dejar tu nombre en vergüenza, trabajaremos duro para hacerte una maga poderosa. Estamos deseando que seas parte de nosotros. —Ariadne se sonrojó al notar que el viejo estaba parafraseándola y no sabía muy bien si lo hacía para burlarse de ella o porque estaba haciéndole una muda promesa, la misma que ella había hecho. Ajeno a los pensamientos de Ariadne, Tahiel sonrió con expresión paternal y abrió los brazos, como si se preparara para darle un abrazo.

Ariadne sintió un cosquilleo en el lado izquierdo del vientre, una sensación cálida y agradable. Con un presentimiento, se levantó la camiseta para dejar su estómago al descubierto y pudo ver como la marca de Sabertooth había aparecido y aún tenía un suave resplandor. Era del color del vino y al pasar los dedos sobre ella, aún la sentía tibia. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con las miradas sonrientes de Sting, Rogue, los dos exceeds y Tahiel.

—Bienvenida a la familia. —le dijo Tahiel con la amplia sonrisa de un padre que recibe a su hijo. —Ya estás en casa.

—Vamos abajo, hay que presentarte oficialmente con el resto del gremio. —dijo Sting poniéndose en pie y haciéndole un gesto a Rogue para que lo imitara.

Ariadne no podía reaccionar.

Era parte de algo.

Casi no podía creérselo. No fue hasta que Sting, impaciente, le tirara del brazo que ella se levantó y los siguió al primer piso, donde la recibieron con vítores y aplausos. Por la sonrisa de Thai, la castaña intuía que tenía mucho que ver. Improvisaron una pequeña fiesta; a cuenta de la casa corría la cerveza y la comida, la gente hablaba gritaba e incluso cantaba y le presentaron tanta gente que al cabo de dos horas confundía hasta su propio nombre. El ambiente festivo era agradable y todos parecían encantados con la nueva adquisición del gremio. La fiesta se prolongó durante horas y acabó bien entrada la noche, con una pequeña demostración de magia de algunos de los magos.

—Ha sido una tarde movida, ¿no te parece Ari-san? —comentó Thai cuando el último mago que quedaba salió haciendo eses y cantando una desafinada balada de amor. —Les has gustado a todos.

Ari sonrió.

—No tendríais que armar tanto alboroto solo por mi...

—Lo hacemos con todo el gusto, además, de vez en cuando una pequeña fiesta no viene mal. Te he preparado una cama arriba, en la enfermería. El maestro dice que puedes dormir aquí hasta que encuentres un piso y reúnas el dinero para pagarlo.

—Muchas gracias. —se limitó a contestar, a sabiendas de que era inútil seguir insistiendo en que no hacían falta tantas atenciones.

Siguió a Thai hasta el segundo piso y al llegar a la enfermería no le costó figurarse cuál sería su cama; la mujer le había puesto unas sábanas de perritos que distaban bastante del blanco impersonal de las del resto de la sala.

—Pensé que así sería un poco más familiar. —se justificó, dejando además un pijama a los pies de la cama y marchándose antes de que Ariadne pudiera agradecer.

La castaña comenzó a cambiarse y se metió en la cama con un suspiro cansado. Contempló la luna unos instantes antes de sonreír satisfecha. Se había dado cuenta de que lo que realmente había estado buscando era una familia y pensaba que no había podido encontrar otra mejor. Ahora, hacerse fuerte sería más fácil; lo haría por su nueva familia, quienes le habían abierto los brazos y la habían recibido como a una más.

Dio un fuerte bostezo, había sido un día largo y agotador, le habían sucedido tantas cosas que le costaba procesarlas. Aún incluso le duraba la extrema felicidad que había sentido momentos antes en la fiesta.

—Lo cierto es que ahora esto está algo silencioso. —reconoció mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había estado durmiendo en la misma habitación que Sting, Rogue, Lector y Frosch durante muchos días y se había acostumbrado a escuchar su respiraciones en la noche, a que Sting se removiera inquieto en sueños y que Frosch hablara mientras dormía. —Pero da igual, ¿no? Por fin he tenido un golpe de suerte. —se dijo mientras se tapaba y se tumbaba de medio lado, resuelta a dormir un sueño largo y tendido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía plenamente feliz, por primera vez, sentía que le sonreía la fortuna. ¿Quién le iba a decir ella, que en su búsqueda sin sentido por el mundo iba a encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía que quería? Con los ojos cerrados y ya casi en el país del sueño, Ariadne se llevó una mano al cuello y acarició el colmillo.

—Una familia... —susurró antes de caer rendida.

* * *

_Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, ¿qué os parece? ¿Sabertooth es como lo habíais imaginado? ¿Cómo creéis que será la vida de Ariadne en el gremio? _

_Si os ha gustado, si lo habéis odiado, o si consideráis que tengo mucho en lo que mejorar, hacédmelo saber en un comentario :D Con eso soy feliz._

_**Valentina Sofi: **__Me encanta que te encante ^.^ Y supongo que aquí tienes contestada tu duda y cielo, no es una obligación que leas el fic, pero aún así, me encanta que te guste tanto :3 Eres un amor. _

_**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: **__Muchísimas gracias por tus recomendaciones, estoy intentando ponerlas en práctica :) Me han servido de ayuda y ya le estoy pillando el truco a esto de actualizar en ff. Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capi ^.^_


	6. Cáp 6 -¿La primera misión?

**Cáp. 6 -¿La primera misión?**

Ariadne salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y dejando que su cabello húmedo chorreara sobre sus hombros. Se sentó sobre la cama y contempló su minúscula habitación con una sonrisa; en ella apenas cabían su cama, un pesado baúl a los pies de la misma, un armario y un pequeño estante. Y con todo, parecía estar atestada. Además de su habitación, el piso al que se había mudado contaba con un baño y una maltrecha cocina. La zona en la que se ubicaba tampoco destacaba por su buena fama, alejada del centro y descuidada hasta casi el abandono. Y para concluir, el propietario era un señor que rondaba los cincuenta años, con notables entradas y una panza prominente, que se pasaba el día gruñendo y refunfuñando, y trataba a Ariadne como si de una delincuente juvenil se tratara. Pero el piso solo le costaba 10.000 piedras y ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a grandes lujos, pensaba que podría llegar a ser un lugar perfecto cuando terminara de hacerle unos buenos arreglos.

—¡Ari-chan! —Lector entró por la ventana sin esperar a ser invitado. —Sting-kun está esperando abajo. —anunció.

—¡Lector! ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que llames antes de entrar?! —le reprendió la chica, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. —Ya bajo, espera que me cambie. —tras dedicarle una mirada fulminante al gato, pareció comprender la indirecta y le dio la espalda para que la chica pudiera vestirse.

—Sigue sin gustarme este sitio. —masculló el gato contemplando la habitación. —Es cierto que está mejor que el primer día, pero creo que hubieras podido encontrar algo mejor.

—Quería empezar a instalarme, ya sabes. —eso solo era una verdad a medias. Aunque agradecía enormemente la generosidad del gremio al permitirle permanecer en la enfermería el tiempo que precisara, el lugar no le gustaba demasiado. Era frío e impersonal, daba igual lo que hiciera Thai por remediarlo. El solo estar allí la hacía sentirse enferma; había sido cuando se había dado cuenta de que odiaba las enfermerías y había decidido marcharse cuanto antes. Por otro lado, ella nunca había vivido con demasiados lujos así que tampoco le parecía tan malo vivir en un lugar como aquel.

—Pero hay sitios mejores. —insistió el gato, obstinado. —Esto parece una caja de zapatos.

—Ya estoy lista. —anunció Ariadne, terminando de meterse las cordoneras a un lado de la zapatilla, considerando que ya tendría tiempo para atarlas después. Lector no se hizo esperar y cogiendo a Ariadne por los brazos, la sacó por la ventana ignorando sus protestas. Cuando llegaron al suelo, Sting los esperaba riéndose. Para la chica no le era difícil deducir que se reía de su cara de malas pulgas.

—Hoy has tardado. —le dijo finalmente como saludo. —Me has tenido esperando un buen rato.

—Me he quedado durmiendo. —reconoció avergonzada. —No volverá a pasar. —prometió no muy convencida. Sting se rió más fuerte.

Continuaron caminando hasta el gremio charlando animadamente. Los Dragon Slayer habían cogido la costumbre de acompañarla y recogerla siempre hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Al principio, sabía que lo hacían porque no era un barrio muy bueno y acompañada prevenía encuentros nada halagüeños. Pero al final, habían acabado haciéndolo como un hábito; a veces iba uno, a veces iba el otro, a veces iban juntos... un par de veces incluso fueron solamente Lector y Frosch. Durante los primeros días le costó habituarse a eso de tener escolta, pero después se dio cuenta de que seguramente ella sola no sabría llegar al gremio, así que mirara por donde mirara, solo eran ventajas.

—¡Buenos días Ari-chan! —la saludó Thai, poniendo un suculento plato de tortitas con sirope de chocolate frente a ella. —Necesitas coger fuerzas para tu entrenamiento. —dijo la mujer al ver la cara de la chica. Todas las mañanas que entrenaba eran igual: al llegar al gremio, Thai insistía en invitarla a desayunar y ella no podía hacer nada para negarse.

—Gracias Thai-san. —agradeció comenzando a comer. Como no tenía mucho más trabajo, la mujer se quedó hablando con ella.

—¿Y sabes ya qué te han planeado para esta mañana? —le preguntó con dulzura. —Espero que esta vez sea algo divertido y que no te machaquen mucho, esta tarde vamos a tener mucho trabajo. —desde que encontró el piso, Thai le había ofrecido un puesto como camarera a tiempo parcial para poder costearlo, ya que el maestro consideraba que necesitaba un poco más de entrenamiento para aceptar una misión.

Ariadne dirigió una rápida mirada a Sting, que discutía amistosamente con Olga, y a Rogue, que parecía intentar infructuosamente sumirse en la lectura de un libro.

—No tengo ni idea. —reconoció finalmente.

Sting y Rogue se habían volcado por completo en su entrenamiento, desde el primer momento, la habían estado llevando a su límite casi a diario. Primero, la hacían entrenar sus cualidades físicas: corría, saltaba, nadaba, escalaba... incluso había practicado algo de kendo con Rogue. Tras dejarla exhausta, se sentaba durante aproximadamente una hora y meditaba, haciendo fluir su poder mágico por todas las partes de su cuerpo para aprender a famirializarse con él, según le habían dicho. Era como aprender a leer; si no estabas famirializado con las letras era una tarea tediosa y poco productiva.

Por supuesto que hacer fluir el poder mágico por su cuerpo era mucho más difícil y doloroso.

Al principio no aguantaba más de cinco minutos, ya que en cuanto su poder comenzaba a fluir, sentía un dolor lacerante, ardiente e insoportable que recorría todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Rogue y Sting no habían consentido en dejar esa etapa de su entrenamiento y, como resultado, el dolor fue desapareciendo de forma paulatina, imperceptiblemente, y su poder mágico se iba despertando: se sentía más fuerte, más lúcida y sobretodo, más confiada en sí misma.

A pesar de todos sus avances, aún quedaba una pequeña disyuntiva que estaba por resolver: en qué clase de magia se especializaría. Primero, habían intentado enseñarle magia del fuego, ya que ella les había contado que eran los hechizos que le resultaban más sencillos. Pero después de algunos intentos, había descubierto que era una absoluta inútil; cuando intentaba invocar algo que no fueran sus llamas doradas de siempre sólo salían volutas de humo.

Era algo bastante patético.

Por otra parte, podía destrozar las cosas dentro de un determinado radio a su alrededor con relativa facilidad; si se esforzaba lo suficiente, incluso podía reducir una enorme roca a polvo con un gesto en algunos de sus mejores momentos. Además, una vez se había descubierto a sí misma levitando cuando meditaba. No le encontraba ninguna utilidad ofensiva y no podía hacerlo a voluntad, pero al fin y al cabo era otra cualidad a tener en cuenta.

La parte final del entrenamiento, tras practicar algunos hechizos, consistía en alguna actividad, de finalidad más o menos clara, que variaba cada día. Una vez le mandaron golpear un tronco solo con los puños hasta acabar agotada, otra vez le mandaron intentar derretir una roca y otra empujar dicha roca desde un punto hasta otro... cosas así. Había empezado a sospechar que simplemente a Sting (quien solía idear esas actividades en particular) se divertía viendo su cara de sufrimiento. Y dado que Rogue muchas veces se limitaba a suspirar, ligeramente exasperado, cada vez que el rubio sugería algo así, creía que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

—Bueno, has mejorado mucho. —dijo Thai con una sonrisa. —Sea lo que sea, están haciendo un buen trabajo, ¿no?

—Sí. —contestó Ariadne sonriendo. —Y haré lo que sea para estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

—¿¡Quieres concentrarte!? —le gritó Sting mientras saltaba en el momento exacto que el suelo se desintegraba bajo sus pies abriendo un enorme agujero.

Ariadne bajó los brazos apagando la bola de fuego que estaba creando y miró al rubio arrepentida. Lo que últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia, era que mientras hacía un hechizo, parte de su magia actuaba por su cuenta, destruyendo todo a su alrededor de forma errática. Era casi peor que perder el control de todo, ya que con esto último ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que algo marchaba mal.

—Tienes que centrar tu poder mágico en lo que estás haciendo, si te distraes aunque sea por un instante se te puede ir de las manos. —la reprendió cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con severidad. Fuera de los entrenamientos, Sting era un chico encantador, agradable y solía tomarse las cosas con sentido del humor. Pero cuando entrenaban la cosa cambiaba: se convertía en un maestro duro e inflexible.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Ariadne. Sting la miró unos instantes. Estaba despeinada, llena de polvo y tierra y tenía algunos arañazos. Además respiraba un poco fatigosamente; había sido una mañana intensa. Suspiró, el también estaba cansado.

—No pasada nada. —dijo suavizando su expresión y sonriendo. —Volvamos al gremio, hoy has trabajado duro. —la felicitó. —Ya casi no te puedes comparar a como eras hace unas semanas.

—Sigo sin ser suficientemente buena, pero supongo que os debo mucho a ti y a Rogue. —agradeció mientras juntos se alejaban de las montañas que solían utilizar para entrenar y se encaminaban hacia el gremio. —Me pregunto que querría el maestro de Rogue.

Sting se rascó la nuca pensativo. Poco después de que comenzaran el entrenamiento aquella mañana, el maestro había hecho regresar a Rogue, alegando que tenía un mensaje urgente para él. El mensaje del maestro parecía tan urgente, que incluso Rogue había accedido a que los dos exceeds le acercaran volando al gremio para ahorrar tiempo.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar para enterarnos. —repuso el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando durante todo el trayecto hasta el gremio y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraban en la puerta del lugar. Antes incluso de poder entrar al recinto, se toparon con Thai, quien salía con una cesta colgada del brazo.

—¡Hola Sting-kun, Ari-chan! —saludó efusivamente. —Veo que habéis estado entrenando duro, estoy deseando ver tus progresos. —añadió mirando a la chica. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, se llevó una mano a la frente pensativa. —Por cierto Sting, el maestro quería verte en cuanto regresaras. Está esperando en su despacho, parecía algo importante. Rogue estaba con él.

—Gracias Thai-san. —dijo Sting con una sonrisa. —Vamos a ver qué quiere el viejo, Ari.

Al entrar al despacho de Tahiel se encontraron con una imagen no muy halagüeña. El maestro tenía las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y tenía los labios fruncidos, en una mueca pensativa y Rogue estaba serio, más de lo normal. En el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión y la preocupación. Ari se fijó en que sobre la mesa había un papel, que parecía ser el motivo del ambiente tenso de la habitación, e intentó leerlo con disimulo, pero no pudo ya que las manos del maestro ocultaban la mayoría. Parecía una misión.

—Ya estamos aquí, maestro. —saludó Sting acercándose a la mesa. Tahiel dirigió una fugaz mirada a Ariadne.

—Es un asunto delicado... —insinuó sin apartar los ojos de la chica. Ella no tardó en captar la indirecta y estaba comenzando a formular una avergonzada disculpa cuando se vio interrumpida por Sting.

—No tiene por qué irse. —los ojos azules del chico se detuvieron sobre las manos del maestro, que seguían ocultando el papel. —Somos un equipo, si es una misión también tiene derecho a enterarse. —la revelación sorprendió a Ariadne. Sabía que a veces los magos del gremio se unían porque trabajaban mejor en grupo, de hecho, Sting y Rogue eran uno de los equipos más reconocidos de todo Fiore. No se le había ocurrido en ningún momento pensar que la habían incluido, pero a pesar de estaba sorprendida, se sentía halagada.

Tahiel pareció que iba a protestar, pero esta vez fue Rogue quien habló.

—Sting tiene razón, Ariadne ha estado entrenando duro y creo que ya está preparada. —hizo un gesto vago con la mano. —Y de las pocas veces que se descontrola, ya nos podemos hacer cargo nosotros. Sé que se trata de un asunto delicado —los ojos de Rogue se posaron fugazmente sobre el papel. —pero estoy seguro de que lo hará bien.

El maestro dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se quitó las gafas apretando el puente de su nariz. De pronto parecía haber envejecido diez años.

—Está bien, siéntate. —accedió finalmente el anciano haciendo aparecer otra silla.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata maestro? —preguntó Sting con una amplia sonrisa una vez que Ariadne ocupó su silla. —¿Tenemos que patearle el culo a algún demonio?

—Esto es algo mucho más serio. —contestó mirando con severidad a los chicos. Sin apartar la mirada de ellos, levantó la misión hasta ponerla a la altura de sus ojos. Sting y Ariadne abrieron los ojos y dejaron escapar un grito ahogado.

—Esta vez, estamos hablando de un dragón. —zanjó Rogue sin alterarse en absoluto.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo seis. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya empiezan las cosas a ponerse interesantes, ¿no?

Un dragón, ¿cómo creéis que va a afrontar la situación este peculiar trío? xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y en especial a esas personitas que comentan ^.^ Sois una fuente de inspiración.

**Chantimini: **Me alegro que te haya gustado ^.^ Lo cierto es que me imagino que Saber aprende un par de cosillas de Fairy Tail y desde entonces le va mucho mejor, no se. En cuanto a lo de Rogue... No te preocupes, no es que lo esté dejando de lado, en absoluto. Lo que pasa es que me parece un personaje particularmente complicado de escribir por su carácter, aunque creo que ya le voy pillando el truco xD Si no lo llegas a mencionar, no me doy cuenta de que es cierto que lo pongo un poco limitado, pero solo al principio (en algunos cáps. que tengo escritos un poco más adelantados no es así) así que supongo que ya voy manejándolo un poco... solo dame tiempo xD

**Levy Red:** Me alegra que te guste ^.^ Y sí, parece que las cosas ya le van saliendo mejor, esperemos que no se le tuerzan xD

Aquí me despido,

¡Un beso!


	7. Capítulo 7 -¿Un dragón?

**Capítulo 7 -¿Un dragón? **

Ariadne miró de reojo a los dos Dragon Slayers, que apenas se habían movido en la hora y media que llevaban de viaje. Como siempre, le llamaba la atención esa peculiaridad de los magos, pero aquella vez estaba demasiado inquieta como para preocuparse por ellos o disfrutar del paisaje incluso. Muchas veces, Sting y Rogue, habían bromeado acerca de su primera misión. _"Tiene que ser algo grande" _decían. Y ella también estaba ansiosa porque el momento llegara y si bien era cierto que también quería algo un poco fuera de lo común, aquello era demasiado.

Un dragón.

En verdad, no sabía mucho de aquellas criaturas más que lo que había escuchado en la taberna del pueblo; que eran bestias enormes, agresivas, con colmillos como dagas y zarpas capaces de destrozar edificios enteros. Ni siquiera la información de los libros era precisa. Por otro lado, estaban los dragones de su compañeros. Por lo que había escuchado de ellos, Weisslogia y Skiadrum no eran en absoluto como bestias salvajes, eran criaturas razonables a las que no les gustaba la idea de dañar humanos. Pero nadie podía determinar con qué clase de dragón se encontrarían (aunque a juzgar por los informes, las espectativas no eran muy halagüeñas). Contemplando el paisaje, recordó como habían transcurrido las cosas aquella mañana.

_ —__¡¿Un dragón!? —exclamaron Sting, Lector y Ariadne al escuchar a su maestro. Rogue se mantuvo impasible ya que tenía ese conocimiento y Frosch pareció estremecerse desde su regazo. _

_Tahiel les tendió la petición para que la leyeran mientras él continuaba hablando. _

_ —__En efecto, o al menos eso dicen. No puedo aseguraros que solo sea una falsa alarma y en realidad se trate de un monstruo parecido. _

_Ariadne, quien había tomado el papel, escuchaba solo a medias. La petición hablaba de un dragón que al parecer había estado asolando al pueblo desde hacía unas semanas. Los testigos aseguraban que su piel estaba recubierta por escamas verdes y atacaba aleatoriamente, al parecer por puro placer destructivo. La imagen adjunta era algo borrosa, pero aún así se podía apreciar la silueta de lo que parecía ser un lagarto de medidas descomunales con brillantes ojos rojos. Una nota a pie de página le llamó la atención. _

_ —__¿Una petición exclusiva a Saberthoot? —cuestionó frunciendo un poco el ceño para luego mirar a Sting y Rogue. —Hasta donde yo se, los Dragon Slayers son los encargados de matar dragones, ¿no? Pero en Fairy Tail también tienen, ¿verdad? —el rubio y el moreno se miraron unos instantes antes de asentir. —¿No sería más lógico que reclamaran la ayuda de todos? _

_ —__Fairy Tail cuenta con cuatro Dragon Slayers. —dijo el maestro asintiendo con severidad. —A mi también me ha llamado la atención el detalle y desde luego, es algo que me preocupa. —con un gesto cansado se frotó el puente de la nariz. —He meditado mucho sobre el asunto y lo único que se me ocurre es que, a pesar de que los dragones de Fairy Tail nos superan en número, vuestro trabajo en equipo es, con diferencia, mucho mejor. Y por otra parte, la misión es urgente y Sabertooth se encuentra mucho más cerca que Fairy Tail._

_ —__De todas formas habría que avisar a Natsu y los demás. —protestó Sting, ganándose una mirada curiosa de sus amigos. —Sus dragones desaparecieron hace ya mucho tiempo y ahora ha aparecido otro. Tal vez esto tenga relación y sepa alguna información que les pueda ayudar. _

_ —__Por otra parte, podría ser Acnologia. —sugirió Rogue con un tono de voz sombrío, haciendo que la tensión de la habitación aumentara. —La imagen no lo parece, pero siempre queda es posiblidad, ¿no? —la sala se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes; un silencio frío y aplastante. —O al menos estar relacionado. Exceptuando a Skiadrum, Weisslogia, los dragones de Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, todos los demás desaparecieron hace más de 400 años. Y actualmente, el único que se encuentra medianamente activo, por decirlo de algún modo, es Acnologia. ¿No os parece extraño? _

_—__Yo también he pensado en eso y lo creo improbable. Acnologia es un dragón capaz de hacer desaparecer una isla entera, ¿por qué entretenerse atacando una y otra vez una sola ciudad? Además, si fuera tal caso, estoy seguro de que las consecuencias hubieran sido de tal calibre que no hubieran pasado inadvertidas. Y no me parece que sea la clase de bestia que necesita ayuda de un igual. —guardó silencio unos segundos más en los que aprovechó para mirar el rostro de los tres jóvenes con detenimiento, su mirada reflejaba preocupación. —Quiero que vayáis y echéis un vistazo, evitad llamar mucho la atención; solo estáis allí como en una misión de reconocimiento. Al mínimo atisbo de que se trate un dragón de verdad, os pondréis en contacto conmigo y mandaré un mensaje al maestro Makarov. No quiero heroicidades ni nada parecido, —les dedicó una mirada severa. —¿entendido? _

_Ariadne bajó la cabeza preocupada. Le habían contado lo sucedido en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos detalladamente y eso la inquietaba; ninguno de los siete Dragon Salyers que había aquella noche pudo acabar con ninguno de los siete dragones, ni tan siquiera herirlos de gravedad. Miró una última vez la imagen del dragón antes de apartar la mirada definitivamente del documento. Sabía que el maestro Tahiel estaba siendo cauteloso, pero a pesar de todo, aquellas medidas le parecían insuficientes. Si por ella fuera, hubiera mandado desde un principio a todos los Dragon Slayers con una compañía de magos de rango S como apoyo, aunque solo fuera para hacer un reconocimiento. Si luego resultaba que realmente era un dragón hubiera movilizado a más magos todavía. _

_Todo aquello le daba muy mala espina y su instinto no solía fallar. _

_Miró de reojo a sus compañeros. Rogue se mantenía impasible, con las manos agarrando a Frosch, pero una pequeña mueca en su rostro delataba la preocupación que sentía. Sting, por su parte, estaba tenso, con los puños cerrados sobre las rodillas y un semblante serio y preocupado, pero decidido. _

_ —__En cuanto a ti, Ariadne. —Tahiel la miró con paternal afecto. —Sé de tus progresos, te estás convirtiendo en una maga poderosa. —alabó, y la chica se sonrojó. Por supuesto, hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido pensarlo, pero era obvio que los chicos habían estado informando de sus entrenamientos. —Pero me parece una misión demasiado peligrosa, no quiero poner en riesgo tu vida de esta forma... pero claro, ya que sois un equipo, la decisión final es tuya. _

_Ariadne deseaba salir corriendo, llegar hasta su apartamento y esconderse bajo las sábanas. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra hasta que todo aquello pasara, no quería saber nada de aquel dragón. No sabía por qué, pero todo aquel asunto no le gustaba en absoluto. Tenía un mal presentimiento e intuía que aquello no podía acabar bien; sentía que prácticamente se estaban lanzando a la boca del lobo. No sabía con exactitud cómo podía afirmarlo, era más bien un instinto; primitivo y salvaje para el que estaba necesitando una buena dosis de autocontrol para no responder ante él. _

_ —__Yo... —dijo con voz temblorosa. Durante unos angustiosos instantes, estuvo tentada a hacer lo que el maestro quería; dejar aquella peligrosa campaña en manos de sus compañeros. Pero miró de reojo a Sting y Rogue. Ellos, junto a Lector y Frosch, habían sido las primeras personas que le habían hecho ser verdaderamente feliz en mucho tiempo. La habían aceptado de lleno en sus vidas y la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos. Le habían entrenado desinteresadamente, se preocupaban por ella y su bienestar y le habían sentirse segura y a gusto en aquel lugar. Si sus alarmas no eran infundadas, estarían en problemas. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejara que algo así sucediera? ¿Cómo iba a dejar personas que significaban tanto para ella en manos de un destino tan fatal? No, ese no era su estilo. Lucharía a su lado. Ya iba siendo hora de que diese un poco por todo lo que había recibido. —Yo iré, de algún modo puedo ser de ayuda. —dijo con determinación. —Aunque solo sea para ayudarles a sobrellevar el viaje, si no me equivoco, tendremos que hacer un transbordo. -Sting y Rogue palidecieron ante la expectativa de subir a un tren, y ella se mordió la lengua ligeramente arrepentida: había metido el dedo en la llaga. _

_ —__Está bien. —dijo finalmente Tahiel. —Si esa es tu voluntad... Partiréis esta tarde, sed discretos y tened cuidado. —pidió preocupado. _

_ —__No se preocupe, maestro. —dijo Rogue levantándose. —Haremos lo que sea preciso. _

_ —__Sí, al fin y al cabo, hemos mejorado mucho desde los Grandes Juegos de la Magia . —añadió Sting imitando a su amigo. —Esta vez no dejaremos que ningún dragón de pacotilla nos deje por los suelos. —miró un instante a Ariadne. —Y nosotros protegeremos a Ari, no le va a pasar nada malo. —añadió con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante. _

_Tahiel bajó la mirada, preocupado. Eso confirmó las sospechas de Ariadne; él también sentía que aquello no podía terminar bien. Ariadne se levantó y siguió a sus compañeros. A pesar de la confianza de Sting tenía miedo. Era un miedo irracional al que aún no encontraba sentido y que le gritaba que aquello era una locura. Miró preocupada la espalda del rubio y del moreno; sinceramente, esperaba que todo terminara pronto. _

Ahora que podía pensar con más frialdad, se sentía un poco tonta por el miedo tan arraigado que había sentido. Aún lo seguía notando, pero era un miedo hueco que se escondía en algún lugar de su pecho, agazapado. No podía negar su existencia, pero al menos ya no gobernaba sus sentidos.

También se había dado cuenta de que tal vez su presencia en aquella misión entorpeciera los pasos de Sting y Rogue, pero los cuatro parecían contentos de que hubiera decidido acompañarles, así que sentía que había sido la decisión correcta.

—No tengas miedo, Ari-chan. —le dijo Lector. La chica dejó de contemplar el paisaje para darse cuenta, sorprendida, de que su rostro era la viva imagen del miedo y la preocupación personificadas. —Sting-kun matará al dragón y pronto regresaremos a casa. —dijo convencido.

Ariadne le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Solo me está costando asimilarlo, es todo. —intentó tranquilizarle. —No todos los días tienes que ir en busca y captura de un dragón. —suspiró mientras componía una sonrisa sincera, no quería seguir preocupando al exceed. —Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando, ya casi hemos llegado. —anunció sintiendo como el traqueteo era cada vez más lento y miró con una sonrisa a los Dragon Slayers. —Vamos chicos, que ya ha terminado. —les dijo tironeándoles del brazo a cada uno para que reaccionaran. En realidad, sentía lástima, ya que habían tenido que hacer un transbordo que parecía haber sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. —Venga. —instó.

Al final, acabaron avanzando con pasos algo renqueantes. Ari, Lector y Frosch se habían ofrecido a llevar todo el equipaje mientras Rogue y Sting les seguían con pasos agónicos. Ariadne sonrió para sí, los chicos no solían ser tan melodramáticos.

—Seis horas de tren han sido demasiado. —comentó Lector volando sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Fros piensa igual. —dijo el gato verde mientras caminaba junto a Rogue y le dedicaba miradas preocupadas.

La chica, unos pasos por delante, sonreía de buen humor. Le gustaba viajar y moverse, y parecía que sus temores infundados por culpa del dragón habían quedado relegados a un segundo plano.

—Are, are, que ya ha pasado todo. —dijo mirándolos de reojo. —No seáis exagerados.

Por suerte, para cuando llegaron a la posada ya parecían haberse recompuesto un poco y ya no atraían la atención de la gente. Aún así estaban algo pálidos y tenían un paso algo tambaleante. Así que ella, con ayuda de Lector, asumió el papel temporal de liderazgo y se acercó a hablar con el dueño de la posada. Finalmente consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo justo y la chica se dio por satisfecha.

—Tenemos las habitaciones 166,167 y 168. —dijo entregándoles las llaves a los chicos. Luego se rascó la nuca pensativa. —Parece que los ataques del dragón están afectando más de lo que pensábamos. El posadero estaba reticente, al parecer todos desconfían de los forasteros. De todas formas, creo que si le hubiera revelado nuestro papel en el gremio hubiera sido más colaborador.

Decidieron cenar lo que le sirvieran en la posada, aunque no destacara por su habilidad culinaria y charlaron de cosas banales, evitando casi deliberadamente mencionar al dragón o algo relacionado con él. Estuvieron hasta muy tarde hablando y bebiendo y no fue hasta que Ariadne bostezó por novena vez y Frosch cayera rendido, que Rogue determinó que lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Esta vez, fueron Sting y Rogue quienes se ofrecieron a cargar con todo el equipaje mientras la chica los seguía con los ojos somnolientos hasta el tercer piso.

—Mañana a primera hora quedamos en el bar de abajo. —propuso Rogue, frente a la puerta con el número 166. —Tenemos que comenzar a pensar en un plan o estrategia. No podemos movernos a lo loco.

—¿A primera hora? —protestó Sting haciendo un puchero. Había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y sus mejillas sonrosadas lo delataban. —Eso es muy pronto, Rogue-chan. —dijo poniendo voz lastimera y alargando las vocales. El chico frunció el ceño, y negando suavemente con la cabeza entró a su propia habitación, ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

Sting frunció el ceño consternado al ver la indiferencia de su amigo y se encogió de hombros antes de girarse hacia la chica.

—Pues no ha colado. —dijo suspirando y dejando que Lector abriera la puerta de su cuarto, el 167. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo. —Por cierto, podría decirse que ya empieza tu primera misión oficial. Es todo un honor. —balbuceó antes de terminar de entrar.

Ari se quedó unos instantes contemplando la puerta cerrada del cuarto contiguo con una sonrisa dulce. Era cierto, con tanto embrollo del dragón se había olvidado de que era su primera misión oficial. Con determinación, decidió descansar todo lo que pudiera aquella noche para dar lo mejor de sí desde el primer momento. Pero su primer obstáculo no tardó en aparecer; nunca en su vida diría que abrir una cerradura, ebria, podría suponer un problema tan gordo. Bajó la mirada apesadumbrada, ¿por qué ella no tenía un gato? Si tuviera un gato, como Lector o Frosch, podría abrirle la puerta.

Acababa de percatarse de que odiaba las puertas y le gustaban los gatos. Tardó casi quince minutos más en abrir la puerta y cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de que tenía un discurso perfectamente detallado en su cabeza de por qué ella tenía el mismo derecho de tener un gato que Sting y Rogue. Suspiró mientras entraba, desde luego, el alcohol no le sentaba bien.

* * *

_No me convence, pero bueno... no estoy muy inspirada últimamente Además, he pillado una bronquitis (tradición anual, al parecer xD) y no se me da eso de escribir estando enferma... prometo que el próximo será mejor ^.^ _

**Tsuki-chan-uchiha:**_Aquí la tienes, lamento haber tardado en publicarla T.T Pero bueno, como se suele decir... más vale tarde que nunca ^.^_

**Chantimini:**_Pues me alegra que te alegre que me alegre que te gusta xD (y esto se puede prolongar hasta el infinito jajajajajajaj) Pues aquí tienes la conti, ¿qué te parece? :D_

_Bueno, ¿qué pensáis de esta peculiar petición a Saberthoot? ¿Hacen bien en ir por su cuenta, o, como piensa Ari, deberían llamar a un regimiento? xD ¿Cómo pensáis que puede acabar esto? _

_Y ya por último, agradecer a quienes comentan y leen la historia._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡BESOS! _


	8. Cáp8—Cuentos infantiles y molinos rotos

**Cáp. 8 —Cuentos infantiles y molinos rotos. **

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —mascullaba Ariadne mientras se vestía precipitadamente y salía de su habitación con las zapatillas a medio poner. Se había quedado dormida. Otra vez. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo; le costaba horrores ser puntual. —Mierda, mierda, mierda... —seguía murmurando para sí mientras corría por el pasillo y bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, atrayendo la atención de los poco clientes que había en el local. En un exhalación, había llegado junto a Sting y Rogue, con la respiración agitada, despeinada y las mejillas enrojecidas. Y para empeorar la situación, tenía ganas de vomitar, con los sentidos embotados y un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Un bonito recuerdo de la primera borrachera de su vida.

—Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos, —le dijo Rogue con una sonrisa maliciosa. —pero hemos querido ser un poco condescendientes.

Sting la miró de arriba a abajo y no tuvo ningún inconveniente en carcajearse alegremente. Ariadne se sonrojó violentamente, siendo consciente de que debía ofrecer un aspecto de lo más deplorable. Haciendo un mohín molesto se dejó caer en la silla que estaba libre y guardó silencio, expectante.

—Come algo, —ofreció Sting, tendiéndole una manzana. —eso siempre sienta bien. —el brillo divertido de su mirada delataba que se lo estaba pasando en grande. A pesar de que estaba algo más pálido de lo habitual, no parecía que el alcohol de la noche anterior se hubiera tomado muchas represalias.

—No voy a beber nunca más. —masculló la chica, pasando por alto el comentario del rubio y aceptando la manzana.

—Imagino que es tu primera resaca, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rogue con una sonrisa condescendiente. —Recuerdo que la primera de Sting fue desastrosa. No se movió de la cama en toda una mañana.

—No tienes por qué contar eso. —masculló Sting.

Rogue y Ariadne se rieron al ver la expresión del rubio, pero no tardaron en ponerse serios, decididos a comenzar la misión oficialmente.

—Bien, propongo que nos separemos y que busquemos información discretamente. —sugirió el moreno. —Así llamaremos menos la atención.

—También podríamos echar un vistazo a los destrozos causados por el dragón. —añadió Sting, rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, anoche escuché por ahí que hace dos días hubo otro ataque, en un viejo molino. —dejó caer Ariadne. Los dos chicos la miraron unos instantes, antes de que Rogue se levantara.

—Muy bien. Sting, podrías pasarte por allí y echar un vistazo. Yo indagaré por el centro de la ciudad y Ari, podrías mirar en el mercado. Lector y Frosch te acompañarán. —los dos exceeds se colocaron uno a cada lado de la chica y asintieron, conformes.

—En ese caso nos veremos aquí en un par de horas. —dictaminó Sting, levántandose y encaminándose hacia la entrada del recinto con decisión, seguido de Rogue.

Ariadne salió de la taberna seguida de los dos gatos. Pudo distinguir la rubia cabellera de Sting, por un lado, y la morena de Rogue, por otro, durante unos instantes antes de que desaparecieran por entre la muchedumbre. Se quedó quieta unos instantes y luego miró a los gatos.

—Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de trabajar.

—¡Sí! —dijeron los dos a la vez, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el mercado.

Rogue se pasó la mano por la nuca, frustrado. Normalmente solía tomarse las cosas con mucha calma y sentido común; era muy difícil llegar a molestarlo en serio. Sin embargo, en aquella ciudad la gente parecía ser tan supersticiosa, miedosa y poco colaboradora, que estaban muy cerca de lograrlo. Miró al dependiente de la tienda de artículos mágicos a la que había entrado, fulminándolo con una mirada carmesí. Había pasado toda la mañana entrando a establecimientos como aquel en busca de información y no hacían más que darle rodeos o intentar venderle algún objeto inútil y sorprendentemente estúpido. Y aquel hombre bajito, con las orejas desmesuradamente grandes y pequeños ojos verdes, de aspecto asustadizo, no parecía ser la excepción.

—No me interesa comprar... —miró unos segundos el objeto que el dependiente le tendía. Un anillo de cambiaba de color expresando las emociones de su portador, ¿de verdad la gente gastaba su tiempo en crear cosas como aquellas? O peor, ¿gastaba su dinero en comprarlas? Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse, en realidad no le importaba. En absoluto. Que la gente hiciera lo que quisiera. —No me interesa comprar nada. He escuchado rumores sobre un dragón atacando la zona. —no había sido un comentario muy sutil, pero desde luego estaba ya frustrado de dar rodeos sin sentido que no le hacían más que perder tiempo y energías.

Durante unos segundos el hombrecito se quedó estático, para seguidamente removerse incómodo, asustado.

—N-no he es-escuchado nada sobre e-eso. —tartamudeó. Rogue alzó una ceja, escéptico. Desde luego su actitud no concordaba con sus palabras.

—Por favor, solo necesito saber un poco de información; cada cuánto se suceden los ataques, si hay algo que parezca activarlos... —comenzó el pelinegro, aunque tras ver cómo el dependiente se iba encogiendo a cada palabra se dio cuenta de que iba a ser inútil.

—L-lo siento joven... s-si no va a com-comprar nada le ru-ruego que se marche. I-incomoda a la clientela... —dijo en un infructuoso intento de sonar autoritario.

Rogue frunció el ceño. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que en todo el local sólo había un anciano que miraba sin mucho interés un estante lleno de objetos curiosos y de vez en cuando les dirigía miradas de soslayo. Intentando conservar la calma, salió del local pensando qué otra estrategia podría tomar para recabar información; ser sutil no funcionaba, ir directo, tampoco. A ese ritmo no iban a lograr descubrir nada nuevo nunca.

Comenzó a caminar calle abajo, notando como alguien le seguía. Por tanto, no se sorprendió ni alteró cuando una huesuda mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.

Era el anciano de la tienda.

—Escuché tu conversación con el dependiente. —el hombre debería rondar los sesenta años. El escaso pelo que le quedaba en la nuca era tan blanco como la nieve temprana de invierno y sus ojos azules parecían mirarlo indeciso. Las arrugas surcaban su rostro como muestra irrefutable de que había visto y vivido muchas más historias de las que él pudiera imaginar. —Odio lo miedosos que se han vuelto en este pueblo. Creo que piensan que si mencionan al dragón vendrá a por ellos como si fuera el hombre del saco.

—Eso significa que me vas a contar algo. —no era una pregunta.

—No sé mucho, la verdad. Pero creo que hay un par de cosas que tal vez puedan interesarte. —con un gesto le invitó a acercarse a una cafetería para poder charlar más tranquilamente.

Minutos después, Rogue miraba al anciano paciente, mientras éste probaba el té que acababa de pedir.

—Bien, ¿por dónde empezar? —el anciano se rascó la coronilla. Rogue se mantuvo impertérrito. —Tenía una biblioteca, ¿sabes? Una gran y preciosa biblioteca en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de aquí. Hace unos meses, llegaron un par de forasteros pidiendo un libro muy concreto; parecían dos personas con muy serias así que me sorprendió que fueran buscando un cuento infantil.

—¿Un cuento infantil? —repitió Rogue, confuso. Esperaba algún libro de magia, antiguo o raro, pero no algo tan nimio como un cuento.

—En efecto. Insistieron mucho con ese libro. Casualmente tenía un ejemplar antiguo en almacén, así que les permití ojearlo. —el anciano se rascó de nuevo la nuca, pensativo. —en verdad no recuerdo haber adquirido ese libro nunca, así que no puedo decirte de donde salió...

—¿Y usted cree que está relacionado con el suceso del dragón? —el Dragon Slayer cada vez estaba más interesado en la conversación. El anciano asintió severo.

—Al día siguiente un dragón enorme y verde destruyó mi biblioteca hasta los cimientos. Fue el primer ataque del dragón.

Rogue se quedó pensativo unos segundos, no había que ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que era demasiada coincidencia.

—Yo también creo que esos forasteros son los causantes de los ataques, o por lo menos algo tienen que ver. —dijo el anciano asintiendo severamente, interpretando el silencio del joven. —Además, el nombre del cuento no hace más que llevarnos a eso. —acompañó sus palabras llevándose una mano al interior de su capa y sacando un libro de portada oscura.

—¿Aún conserva el cuento? —preguntó curioso.

—Al día siguiente, quise leerlo ya que sentí curiosidad. —se lo tendió. —Fue lo único que pude salvar. Estoy seguro de que está maldito, puedes quedártelo si quieres. Es lo último que me queda de lo que logré tras muchos años de esfuerzo, pero desde que lo encontré, no me ha traído más que desgracias.

Rogue cogió el libro y contempló la portada. Se trataba de un fondo negro con el título en letras doradas: "Los cinco tesoros del pequeño dragón", rezaba. Bajo aquel nombre, la imagen de un pequeño dragón, bastante infantilizado, atraía indiscutiblemente toda la atención. Era de color granate y dormía tapado con una manta y un gorro de dormir, decorados con motivos de estrellas de colores. A su lado, un cofre a medio abrir lanzaba destellos llamativos, desde tonos carmesí, pasando por dorados, plateados, violetas... Y desde luego, con solo echarle un vistazo se podía apreciar su antigüedad.

—Muchas gracias por la información. —dijo aún observando el libro. finalmente decidió que ya lo estudiaría más tarde, puesto que aún le quedaba una última pregunta por hacerle. —¿Recuerda a los forasteros?

—Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlos? Ambos eran muy peculiares. Por un lado, una joven de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes. Era una de las muchachas más hermosas que he visto en mis largos años de vida. —el anciano sonrió pensativo. —Sin embargo no sonrió ni habló en toda la visita. Se limitó a mirar todo con impasibilidad y algo de tristeza. Iba acompañada de un hombre con el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, y los ojos azules. Tenía cicatrices en el cuello y los brazos. Hablaba con voz dulce y persuasiva, todo un ejemplo de caballerosidad y amabilidad. Sin embargo... daba un poco de mala espina. No se si me explico. —el anciano volvió a beber de su taza antes de hablar. —Como si en verdad supiera muchas más cosas de las que debería.

Rogue asintió, comprendía lo que decía el hombre.

—Muchas gracias, ha sido de gran ayuda. —dijo poniéndose de pie. Realmente estaba agradecido, era un avance enrome con respecto a hacía un par de horas.

—Encantado. Siempre suelo estar por aquí si...

—¡Rogue! —el moreno miró alterado como Frosch se acercaba volando, con lágrimas en los ojos. —Fros está preocupado por Ari

El chico se despidió vagamente del anciano, y corrió al encuentro de su amigo, preocupado.

Realmente aquel destrozo era de dimensiones considerables, sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba al rubio. Habían destruido el molino hasta reducir los cimientos a polvo, en la tierra se apreciaban las marcas de garras y numerosos árboles del bosque cercano estaban esparcidos por todo el terreno. Le llamó la atención comprobar que la madera estaba podrida hasta tal punto, que se deshacía bajo sus manos.

—Así que el dragón atacó hace dos días. —comentó Sting mirando a la pareja de campesinos que le miraban ligeramente atemorizados. Eran los dueños del molino y todo el territorio cercano. Habían caído en la ruina.

—S-sí... —susurró finalmente el hombre.

—¿Había alguien en cerca? ¿Algún herido?

—No... Estábamos en el en el centro. —esta vez habló la mujer, que aunque asustada, estaba bastante más decidida que su marido. —Nunca han habido heridos tras los ataques del dragón. Ni muertos.

Aquello sí que le pareció peculiar.

—¿De verdad? —frunció el ceño.

—No-nosotros nos vamos. —dictaminó el hombre, tartamudeando. —Este sitio está m-maldito. L-lamentamos no poder serle de más ayuda.

Sting sacudió la cabeza sin prestarles mucha atención, ni se giró para despedirse cuando la pareja se marchó. Seguí contemplando el lugar. Sí que era cierto que olía a dragón mirara por donde mirara, y empezaba a sentirse muy nostálgico recordando a Weisslogia. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los recuerdos de su infancia dejándolos para otro momento. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse.

Aunque los destrozos parecían coherentes para tratarse de un dragón: marcas de garras, agujeros en el suelo que parecían indicar ser la cola de la bestia, marcas de mordiscos... no le parecía lógico la magnitud del ataque. Recordaba cómo habían destruido aquellos siete dragones media ciudad fácilmente, en los Juegos, y sin embargo, aquel dragón parecía moderarse y limitarse a atacar pequeñas zonas.

—Era grande, casi tanto como una casa. —Sting miró con curiosidad al pequeño niño que tenía frente a él. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo como el hijo de los campesinos; sus padres le habían prohibido hablar en su presencia.

Se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura.

—¿Cómo dices?

—El dragón. Era grande. —repitió con simpleza, como si fuera algo que veía todos los días.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó sorprendido. El niño asintió.

—Me escondí en el bosque y lo vi. Era grande y tenía alas y dientes y una cola largísima. —estiró los brazos todo lo que dieron de sí. —Casi así de larga. Mamá y papá no me creen.

—Yo sí te creo. —le dijo Sting obsequiándole con una sonrisa.

—Pero...

—¿Pero?

—El dragón temblaba. —eso le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, los bordes del dragón a veces temblaban y parpadeaban. —el niño hizo unos gestos con los brazos, para ilustrar sus palabras no muy acertadamente.

Sting se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Lo único que se le ocurría era algún tipo de magia ilusoria. Sabía que cuando se mantenía mucho tiempo un hechizo de esa clase, se hacía mal, o interfería con otra magia poderosa, comenzaba a fallar y la ilusión comenzaba a difuminarse.

—Jeremiah, no molestes al señor. —la campesina se acercó corriendo al niño y lo apartó en un ademán protector, mirando a Sting con miedo,

como si fuera un bandido cruel y sanguinario. —Es un hombre ocupado, no tiene tiempo para escuchar tus cuentos.

—¡No son cuentos! ¡Es verdad que lo que vi! —protestó el niño, pataleando.

La mujer miró una última vez al Dragon Slayer y se marchó tironeando de su hijo e ignorando sus protestas.

—Así que esto se pone interesante... —susurró para sí el rubio. —Me pregunto si Ari y Rogue habrán descubierto algo...

—¡Sting-kun! —escuchó la inconfundible voz de Lector y se giró con un mal presentimiento. El gato rojo volaba en su dirección todo lo rápido que le permitían sus alas. —¡Ari-chan está en problemas!

* * *

Bueno, y aquí os dejo con la intriga... ¿qué creéis que le ha pasado a Ariadne ahora? ¿Tiene algo que ver el cuento del anciano y los forasteros con todo lo que está pasando? ¿Existe tal dragón?

Pues os tendréis que esperar para descubrirlo :P

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Chantimini, por su entusiasmo ^.^

_**Chantimini: **__Entiendo que te de por eso, sin duda alguna los marcianitos diciendo "El gaaaancho" era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de Toy Story xD Muchas gracias por comentar, me animas a seguir escribiendo :3 _

Un beso a todos mis queridos lectores ;)

¡Nos leemos!


	9. Cáp 9 —Dragon Soul

**Cáp. 9 —Dragon Soul.**

Llevaban casi una hora andando y la chica ya se sentía mejor, y gracias al oído excepcionalmente agudo de Ariadne podía captar retazos de conversaciones que tampoco le aportaban nada nuevo. Que el dragón atacaba aleatoriamente, sin seguir un patrón aparente. Si bien un día atacaba los suburbios de la ciudad, otro la emprendía con el centro. Que era grande, verde y su poder destructivo estaba dejando en la ruina al pueblo. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a descubrir nada más, salió del tumulto de gente y se sentó en el suelo de una calle vacía. Miró a Lector y a Frosch antes de suspirar.

—Parece que sí es un dragón. —realmente había tenido la esperanza de que todo aquel asunto no fuera más que un error o incluso una broma de mal gusto. Todos sus instintos seguían chillándole que saliera corriendo de allí.

—La gente tiene esa impresión. —corroboró Lector.

—Fros piensa igual. —dijo el gato con los ojos llorosos, así que Ariadne lo abrazó para consolarlo. Lector hizo desaparecer sus alas y también se sentó en el regazo de la chica.

—Ojalá Sting-kun mate pronto a ese dragón. —musitó mientras también se dejaba abrazar.

Ariadne, a su pesar, sonrió con dulzura. Entendía el miedo de los gatos, ella misma sentía que lo que se le avecinaba era demasiado grande para ellos y no porque desconfiara de las capacidades de Sting y Rogue.

—Claro que sí, ya v... —calló repentinamente y cambió su semblante por uno serio y adusto. Estrechó con más fuerza a los gatos en un ademán protector y paseó la mirada por la calle desierta. Con un gesto, acalló las preguntas que pugnaban por salir de los labios de Lector e inclinándose hacia ellos, les susurró imperceptiblemente. —Guardad silencio, nos están espiando. —había escuchado las pisadas y el olor a bosque y menta era persistente.

Frosch se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se encogió, aunque no apartó la mirada de la calle. Lector, por su parte, se había levantado y su había puesto frente a sus amigos, haciendo un ademán protector.

—Chicos, creo que voy a descubrir quién es. —les dijo levantándose del suelo y decidida a no dejarse amedrentar. —Seguidme volando y si veis que la cosa se complica, id a avisar a Sting y Rogue.

Los exceeds obedecieron y con ese pequeño seguro, Ariadne se dejó guiar por su nariz. Tuvo tiempo de avistar una túnica negra antes de que desapareciera calle arriba, así que salió corriendo tras esa silueta. Se metió en el mercado y aunque el sitio estaba atestado, no perdió de vista al espía en ningún momento, además, Lector y Frosch volaban alto para no perder de vista al extraño. Ariadne corrió todo lo que pudo, para descubrir con satisfacción que podía mantener con facilidad el ritmo del desconocido. Se percató de que estaba intentando darle esquinazo y le llamó la atención la forma en la que lo hacía; solía correr junto a puestos de especias, o flores aromáticas que la aturdían y desorientaban levemente por la intensidad del olor. Era fácilmente deducible que ya sabía de antemano que los Dragon Slayers estaban en la ciudad y lo más probable era que pensara que era uno de ellos.

Llegó un punto en el que llegaron a la linde del bosque y acabaron entrando en él. Ariadne se percató de que estaba poniendo nervioso al desconocido, que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de soslayo e intentar apretar el paso.

—¡Ari-chan! —escuchó que le llamaban los gatos. Titubeó un segundo, lo suficiente para darse cuenta del problema; el bosque cada vez iba haciéndose más frondoso y les era imposible acercarse volando.

—¡Id a llamar a Rogue y a Sting! —les gritó. Tenía la esperanza de que ellos pudieran encontrarla por el olfato. No recibió respuesta, pero intuía que los gatos la habían escuchado.

Tras correr durante media hora más a un ritmo frenético, llegaron a una cueva donde el desconocido finalmente desapareció de su vista. Ariadne se detuvo unos instantes a recobrar el aire, resoplando y con las piernas temblorosas. El costado le daba unos tormentosos pinchazos y los pulmones le ardían, reclamando el oxígeno que les pertenecía. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse caer y quedarse sentada, descansando.

Aunque el desconocido había desaparecido de su vista sabía que aún seguía cerca.

Miró a su alrededor con la piel de gallina, lamentándose de haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso. Realmente, si algo sucedía y tenía que pelear, tendría muy pocas posibilidades de ganar. No llevaba ni un día de misión y ya había desobedecido las órdenes del maestro. Irónicamente, pensaba ser ella quien controlara a los chicos si decidían inmiscuirse antes de avisar a Tahiel.

Unos pasos frente a ella la sacaron de sus cavilaciones y contempló como el encapuchado se colocaba frente a ella, en el centro de la entrada de la cueva. Con movimientos metódicos se quitó la capucha revelando un rostro delicado de finas facciones, una larga y lustrosa trenza azabache que caía sobre unos de sus hombros y unos ojos que refulgían como esmeraldas. No podía ser mucho mayor que ella, a pesar de que su mirada reflejaba seriedad y madurez impropias en alguien de su edad.

—¿Por qué me estabas espiando? —espetó, apretando los puños. El daño ya estaba hecho y tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. —¿Quién eres?

—Lo siento... —susurró ella bajando la cabeza, con arrepentimiento. Eso descompuso a Ariadne, que titubeó completamente desorientada. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. La chica se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, para volver a susurrar con voz temblorosa. —Lo siento mucho.

—Eres una inepta y una estúpida. —una voz que parecía nacer de las mismas paredes de la cueva hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la nuca a Ariadne. La otra chica, por otro lado, comenzó a temblar, sin dejar de susurrar "lo siento". —Sigilosa como una sombra, silenciosa como una pluma y escurridiza como una serpiente. ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada? Maldita sea, no eres más que una niña estúpida.

—Lo siento, lo siento...

—¿Qué demonios...? —susurró Ariadne mirando a su alrededor, esperando encontrar al dueño de aquella voz.

—Al menos la tienes. No quería adelantar acontecimientos, pero es algo. —Ariadne ya empezaba a asustarse de verdad, ¿esa voz quería capturarla a ella? ¿Por qué? Retrocedió un par de pasos. —¡Estúpida! ¿No ves que quiere escapar? Como pierdas esta oportunidad serás castigada.

La mirada de la chica reflejó un miedo tan intenso que Ari sintió como se contagiaba y ella misma comenzó a temblar.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero ser castigada. —susurró ella. —Lo siento... lo siento...

Ariadne no se había parado a escuchar; había empezado a correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

—Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo... —dijo ella. Estiró un brazo y una gruesa raíz emergió del suelo, enroscándose en los tobillos de Ariadne y lanzándola de nuevo a la cueva.

Ari cayó con un quejido y consiguió incorporarse a duras penas, para mirar con cierto temor a su oponente. Incluso ella podía sentir la cantidad de poder mágico que desprendía su menudo cuerpo y no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle frente.

—¡Take Over*: Dragon Soul! —gritó la chica.

Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar tras una intensa luz. De su espalda nacieron un par de alas escamosas color verde esmeralda, y numerosas de esas escamas se extendieron por el cuerpo de la chica, principalmente por los hombros, los brazos, el pecho, la cintura y los muslos. Tanto sus manos como sus pies habían sido sustituidos por garras y ahora tenía una larga y espinosa cola color verde. El pelo estaba suelto y caía desordenadamente sobre su hombros, sus ojos eran más alargados, con las pupilas rasgadas y enmarcados por algunas escamas que hacían parecer a sus ojos más verdes todavía.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —susurró Ariadne asustada, una vez completa la transformación.

—No te dejaré escapar. —replicó ella, abalanzándose sobre ella, valiéndose de sus alas para ganar velocidad.

Ari pudo esquiva el golpe por poco y vio horrorizada como el suelo que ella estaba pisando hacía solo unos segundos se había desintegrado.

—¡No puedes matarla! ¡Como la mates las consecuencias para ti pueden ser terribles, estúpida! —volvió a gritar, histérica, la misma voz.

La chica no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, porque volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, intentando golpearla. Así comenzaron un peculiar juego de tira y afloja. Ella golpeaba y Ari lo esquivaba por los pelos.

"Necesito contraatacar" pensó Ariadne "Si logro distraerla, tal vez me de tiempo a salir corriendo."

De pronto, sintió un dolor lacerante en el estómago y salió disparada hasta estrellarse contra la pared, rompiendo parte de la misma por el impacto. Ari cayó al suelo y se llevó una mano al vientre dolorido. La otra chica, no perdió el tiempo; aprovechando que no podía moverse, se lanzó contra ella, volviendo a estamparla contra la pared. Ari dejó escapar otro quejido, mientras las garras de la chica aprisionaron su brazo izquierdo contra la pared y la otra estaba clavando sus uñas en su vientre, abriendo heridas en ambos lados que sangraban copiosamente.

—Ahora vendrás conmigo, no tienes escapatoria. —susurró la chica apretando un poco más, hasta tal punto que Ari gritó de dolor.

—¿Tú crees? —susurró ella al fin, fatigosamente. Sabía que tenía que comenzar a usar la magia, pero nunca antes había estado en una pelea real. Sí, había luchado contra Sting, Rogue y prácticamente, todos los magos de su gremio, pero aquello era distinto. Su oponente no le iba a dejar tiempo para serenarse ni prepararse y los golpes iban a dolerle _un poco _más. Además, en el fondo sentía pena por el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la chica y no quería matarla y si su magia se descontrolada, era posible que acabara convirtiéndose en una asesina en potencia. Pero tampoco podía dejarse atrapar. Levantó el brazo que tenía libre y reuniendo todas las energías que le quedaban, creó una bola de fuego que impactó directamente contra su cara, lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás. Luego, rompió el techo que se encontraba justo sobre el sitio en el que había caído y unos enormes pedruscos cayeron sobre la bruja, que los rompió fácilmente con un solo gesto.

—¿Puedes hacer uso de la magia a voluntad? —preguntó ella muy sorprendida.

Ariadne no se quedó a charlar, aprovechando que ella estaba confusa salió corriendo mientras se presionaba la herida del costado. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y comenzaba a marearse. Sentía sus pasos tambaleantes, pero no dejó que eso la detuviera, así que siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, sintiendo que como lo hiciera no podría continuar.

—¡Ari! —esa parecía la voz de Sting, pero no se detuvo. Se dejó guiar por el sonido y casi lloró de alegría al ver a los Dragon Slayers acercarse a ella. —¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—Sting... Rogue... —susurró, antes de dejarse caer, ya sin fuerzas siquiera para tenerse en pie. El rubio la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo. —Cueva... dragón... —susurró intentando explicarles lo que había sucedido, sin embargo cayó inconsciente antes de poder aclarar ninguno de sus balbuceos.

—¿Un dragón..? —musitó el rubio, mirando el camino por el que había llegado Ariadne.

—Sting, ¿estás loco? —espetó Rogue, decidido a añadir algo de cordura a la mente de su amigo. —El maestro nos dejó claro que interviniéramos. Además, Ariadne necesita tratamiento médico urgente, puede morir desangrada.

Sting miró a la chica que estaba inusualmente pálida y con un suspiro abatido cargó a la chica con más delicadeza y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

—Supongo que ahora toca escribir a Tahiel...

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

_Fairy Tail... _

* * *

_Puff... lo siento mucho, me he retrasado mucho y no me termina de gustar como me ha quedado, pero bueno... no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo, como se suele decir. Mi padre me ha castigado sin ordenador hasta nuevo aviso y hago esto a escondidas como una fugitiva -.-" Además, entre los exámenes... me están quitando la vida (un poco melodramático, pero bueno, soy así xD)... _

_Dejándome de dramas... muchísimas gracias a Chantimini por comentar :3 En mi imaginación, el dragón del cuento también es mega adorable *.* Espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura ^.^ _

_Y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo creo que harán su gran aparición los magos de Fairy Tail xD Tengo algunos en mente... pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, ¿quiénes os gustarían que aparecieran? _

_Bueno, nos vemos en los reviews :D_

_*Take Over: ¿Era ese el hechizo que utilizaban los hermanos Strauss? Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura_


End file.
